Breaking Hearts Like A Bad Boy
by closed20172017
Summary: "I'm just doing what a boy does, breaking hearts like a bad boy." When your average nerd named Misty, aka Miss Helpline, gets a letter from the playboy of the school, Ash, they agree to help each other out. Do they know when they've dived too deep? Pokeshipping, contestshipping and ikarishipping. Other small ships too. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! New story! I can't wait for you guys to read it! This story will be posting a chapter every Sunday, unless I give an extra chapter out randomly in the week. I will try and finish this! If I stop writing this because, idk, I will tell you! And I would love to finish it. I don't own Pokemon.

Read the prologue if you want. It doesn't really matter, but it helps a bit. It's called Before My Heart Breaks.

Disclaimer: Pokemon do not exist at all in this story. So no Pikachu.

 **Breaking Hearts Like A Bad Boy**

 **Chapter One**

"Who is it?"

"It's us, Misty, don't worry."

Misty sighed, relieved. It wasn't like anyone else was going to come into her hidden room, except for her and her friends, of course. Dawn and May peered in, their well styled hair curled from their dance practice. Misty's hair, however, was roughly pushed into a side ponytail, and her fringe covered her forehead. Misty grinned at them and held up a pile of papers.

"Hey guys, I finished today's batch!" She cried.

"Not many today, I'm guessing?" May smiled.

"Just enough." Misty averted her eyes to her friends. "Dance practice over?"

"Yeah. Any gossip in the newspaper crew?" Dawn twirled a strand of hair.

"Not really. You know the newspaper crew don't know I'm the famous _Miss Helpline._ " Misty said dramatically. "They think I'm just Todd's assistant. But I did get an interesting letter."

"Let's see!" Dawn squealed.

…

 _Dear Miss Helpline._

 _Please don't post this. Put it outside the boys toilets, in the small hole in the wall._

 _I need help getting a girlfriend. I mean a proper one. Can we meet up somewhere soon? I'm guessing you're a girl, so it won't be any trouble. And I won't tell anyone your identity, I promise._

 _Playboy._

…

"Well we all know what group they're in. Pretty obvious by the name." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Omg, what if it's _Drew_!" May gasped, her eyes sparkling.

Dawn and Misty glanced at each other.

"May, everyone knows Drew's _gay_." Misty sighed.

"He's too cute to be _gay_!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Misty laughed anyway.

"He could be bisexual!" May argued.

"Misty, give up, she's already fallen for him." Dawn rolled her eyes yet again, glancing at Misty.

"Fine. But who do you think it is?" Misty asked. "I don't want to meet up with him thinking he's someone else."

"I think it's Drew." May sighed dreamily.

Dawn scowled, disgusted.

"I think it's Ash." Dawn suggested.

"What?!" The other two cried.

"He just broke up with his ' _girlfriend_ ' Serena, so he might want-"

"You mean Ash Ketchum…" May began.

"Playboy of the school, ' _breaking hearts like a bad boy_ '?" Misty quoted, looking pale.

"Yeah, that's him." Dawn winced, as the two girls stared at her.

"But he's a player. A PLAYER!" Misty shouted. "Argh! He doesn't take a second glance when he looks at…us."

May and Dawn turned away, sheepish.

"Wait, you've been with Ash?!" Misty gasped. "You've been _contaminated_!"

"Slow down Misty. We didn't get _contaminated_ …too much." Dawn put a hand on Misty's shoulder, who flinched.

"He tried to get into my pants a few months ago, but I told him I had to go to my Grandma's." May admitted.

"He almost kissed me back in middle school. We got distracted by the teacher though." Dawn twirled her hair nervously.

"Ok, not too contaminated. And he won't make a move with me. I mean, look at me!" Misty laughed it off.

May suddenly bit her lip and glanced at Dawn. The two exchanged silent words.

"Uh Misty. We've been thinking…" Dawn started.

"We thought it might be nice to try out what the ' _popular_ ' group is like." May finished.

Misty's face went pale.

"You mean...you're leaving me?" She whispered.

"It's just temporary. We just want to see!" Dawn tried to smile.

There was silence in the room. No one dared to breathe.

"Get _out_! GET _OUT_!" Misty shouted, a tear streaming down her face. "COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT A TRAITOR!"

Dawn and May took a deep breath, and they ran out, looking back worriedly.

"Oh my nerdy glasses. What have I done?" Misty whispered, as she sunk into a chair and cried.

()()()()()

"Hey Ash!"

Ash Ketchum turned around to see his friend, Drew, running down the corridor. Ash held up his hands in mock horror.

"Don't make a move on me!" He cried.

Drew blushed.

"I wasn't. You know I'm trying to be bisexual." He pouted.

"Just teasing you. Where's Paul?" Ash asked.

"Our grumpy purple haired friend? Detention. Flared up at the teacher _again_." Drew sighed.

"Oh. Always the same old Paul in maths." Ash smirked.

"Yep. Who are you taking home tonight?" Drew asked, cheekily.

Ash bit his lip. He was hoping he didn't have to tonight. He put a mental note in his head to lock door number seven in his house. It wasn't really a reminder, now that he had girls staying over almost every night, it was more of daily chore.

"Maybe one of the new ones." Ash decided.

"Oh. Those two. May and Dawn. May sits next to me in maths." Drew looked disappointed at Ash's answer. "What about Serena?"

"Ugh. Drew you know what happens to a girl after one night. Serena was lucky to have two. She's not going to have three." Ash sighed.

Drew raised an eyebrow and left, saying something about going to find Paul. Ash waited until he was gone, before running to the school entrance. The school was almost empty, which gave Ash an easy job. He ran over the the pink glittery postbox and peered inside. It was empty. His letter had been received. Maybe his life would go normal soon, after all.

()()()()()

Misty stared at the crumpled letter. What if it was Ash? What if it was one of the playboys? There were the three main ones, and some other ones too, that hung around them. All of them broke hearts.

 _"I'm just doing what a boy does, breaking hearts like a bad boy."_

Misty sighed, as she remembered the words everyone knew off by heart. Sure, all them were playboys, but Ash was by far the one that had broke the most.

Ugh. Why was her life like this? She had just lost her BFFs to the devils, and her job was in trouble. Meeting up with the mystery boy meant the boy knew her identity, but he had promised, didn't he?

 _Take a risk,_ she told herself, _after all, I have nothing to lose._

And so, she scrawled down the time and place, and put it where the sender had told her, and left, feeling slightly guilty.

()()()()()

A/N: first chapter, done! Well done me! I'm loving this story so far, and I can't wait to take it further! Of course, you have to wait another week, but you can wait, can't you? I might give you an extra chapter sometime next week, if I'm feeling nice. And omg, Drew's gay! Uh oh…. Poor May! Please follow, review and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! With another chapter! I'm really loving this story. So I gave ya an extra chapter! It's so much fun to write! I mean, who doesn't like writing about messed up relationships? I'm sorry. I love them, really. I just like the drama. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Two**

Ash walked quickly to school. Let me rephrase that. Ash ran to school. He was excited. He knew for a fact that Miss Helpline was quick when writing letters. He checked the hole and pulled out the post it note.

…

 _4pm Today. Cafe Cupcake. See you there. Miss Helpline._

...

Ash grinned. He stroked the curling handwriting.

"You might be the key to my happiness. Then I can find the door." He whispered.

()()()()()

Misty glared at the table in the far right. There they were. May and Dawn. Sitting with the popular girls. They had already changed their styles of clothing. They looked beautiful before, but now they looked like the others. Crop tops and short skirts. Ugh. How unoriginal.

She flopped into a chair, before standing up again and leaving the cafeteria. She didn't want to have lunch. She suddenly wasn't hungry. Misty shuffled off to the newspaper headquarters.

"Hey Misty."

Misty spun around. Someone knew her name?

"Hey. Clemont says he wants you." The mystery voice was Iris, the deputy head of the newspaper. Clemont was the head. He was also the only one other than Dawn and May who knew her Miss Helpline identity.

"Thanks Iris." Misty smiled weakly.

Misty ran to the small cupboard tucked away from the rest of the room. She opened the door nervously, and Clemont looked up from his invention.

"Hey Misty. We're publishing the paper tomorrow so you have to post your letters in ASAP." Clemont smiled.

"Oh ok. I have them on me now." Misty grinned and left to type up the letters.

Misty tapped on the keyboard for a few minutes, before leaving to get a coffee. She passed by the boys toilets, and curiosity got the better of her. She was disappointed that the post it note was still there. She pulled it out sadly. But her eyes lit up when she realised it was a different note, one that said 'Sure. See you soon.'

She smiled and tucked it into her pocket.

()()()()()

"Hey Ash!"

Ash winced as his green haired friend wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug.

"Drew, you might be gay, but I'm not." Ash pulled the arms off.

"Ugh whatever. And I'm trying to be bisexual." Drew sighed.

"Well that doesn't work when you're crushing on your two best friends." Another voice joined the party.

"Paul? Don't you have lunchtime detention?" Ash said in surprise.

"No. It's an after school one." Paul grumbled.

"Oh yeah. How was May or Dawn last night?" Drew piped up.

"Nah, they both had dance practice." Ash lied, remembering how he gone straight home after school.

"Oh. What about tonight?" Drew asked.

"I have family business." Ash winced as he lied once again. "How come you're so keen?"

"Ehh.. I want to ask May for a date." Drew blushed.

"A date?!" Paul cried.

"Good for you. She'll probably think it's a prank. Or she'll get her heart broken. We do break hearts after all." Ash patted Drew on the back.

Drew scowled at Ash, who started walking away.

Ash tapped the piece of paper that lay in his pocket softly. Maybe being normal would do some good to his friends as well as him.

()()()()()

Misty was nervous. And excited. She wanted school to end quickly. The bell rang and she hauled her bag onto her shoulder, running to her locker. She then checked her mailbox and pulled out the letters inside, stuffing them into her bag messily. Her phone rang and she groaned. Oh well. She would have been early anyway.

"Hello, Misty here."

"Omg, like Misty! We've been trying to call you like, all morning!" Daisy's voice squealed into her ear.

"I turn my phone off at school. What do you want?" Misty sighed.

"You need to come home like now!" Violet screamed.

Misty glanced at her watch. She could afford to be a few minutes late. She ran to her bike and peddled off towards her house.

"Misty! We ,like, were waiting for you!"

"Lily wrote us like another play! And you're in it!"

"It's like so ama-"

"You brought me here for a water ballet?!" Misty screamed. "Why can't you guys get a job? A proper job?! I'm tired of getting errands just to get money to do water shows! And excuse me, but I'm going. I'll be back soon."

She stormed away. Her sisters gaped. Their little sister had just screamed at them? They glanced at each other. Hormones, they all thought, just came a bit late at seventeen.

Misty scowled angrily. Her stupid sisters! Why did they always have to ruin everything for her? She had to go get a job after she finished school, instead of go to uni, just because her sisters couldn't get enough money in with their silly water ballets! And she was going to be late! Damn it! She glanced at her watch. Great. Her watch had decided to run out of battery.

"Stupid watch!" Misty hissed, wrenching it from her wrist and shoving it into her bag.

She grabbed her phone and peered at the time. Two minutes late. Ok, she was already late, but seriously? Why did she say Café Cupcake? It was across town from where she lived! She started to sprint. Why was there so many people? Couldn't they do their grocery shopping tomorrow? She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she pushed through the crowd.

At last, she made it. She paused and panted outside the café. And only fifteen minutes late. Well that was lovely. She glanced inside. There was no one she knew there. Except for the waitress, who she faintly recognised.

She pouted childishly, crossing her arms.

"How come when I walk, I'm always late, and when I sprint I'm always early?" She grumbled.

The was a movement behind her. She tried to turn around, but she couldn't.

"Haven't you heard of fashionably late, Miss Helpline?"

Misty turned her head. All colour drained from her face. Of course. It had to be. Ash Ketchum.

()()()()()

A/N: omg, Ash don't make a move on Misty please! She'll go all angry Misty on you. And I know, the name café cupcake sucks. But what do you do when your mind is blank? And Misty's sisters will come back! If I remember the main plot line, that is!

If you were confused about the key and the door stuff I wrote, it means Misty is the key to finding out about girlfriends and the door is his future girlfriend.

Please review, follow and favourite! It makes my day.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back! With yet another chapter! I quite like this one. And Misty loves her nerdy glasses. And thanks so so so much for my five reviews! I mean, it's a lot for me, at least.

A lot of people have been questioning about May and Drew. I just wanted to clear it up quickly. There should be a happy ending. If I'm not being mean. And also why is there a 'contest shipping' in the description? Huh? HUH?!

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Three**

"Wait you?" Misty gasped.

"Who else would _I_ be?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Misty flushed red. Oh her nerdy glasses, he was cute.

"I don't know." She pouted.

"Ok Miss Helpline-" Ash started.

"Call me by my _real name_ please. And you promised not to tell anyone." Misty snapped.

"I promise. And uh..I don't really know your name." Ash said sheepishly.

Misty clicked her tongue impatiently, slightly offended.

" _Oh of course the great Ash Ketchum wouldn't remember the name of the girl who sat in front of you all through grade four and five_." Misty said sarcastically.

"Oh I remember! Missy!" Ash grinned.

"That's even worse. It's _Misty_. With a _t._ Now get that right and I won't tell anyone of this meeting."

"Alright Miss Bossy."

"And no flirting either."

"Yes Miss."

"Good. And I want to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Well done Mr Obvious. You help me be less of a nerd and stuff and I'll help you get a serious girlfriend. Deal?"

"Ugh ok. Deal."

They flopped into the seats and Misty started talking.

()()()()()

"Wait, a _date_?"

May shivered in excitement. Drew was asking her on a date. A date! See, maybe he was bisexual. That would show Dawn and Misty!

"Eh.. I was just hoping to see if I'm bisexual or not." Drew muttered.

May clenched her fist. That stupid boy! Getting her hopes up like this! And so she slapped him. Hard. On the cheek.

"Go and snog someone else for your 'test' and let me remind you that I know you look at my answers in maths." May flounced away, a shadow of a tear forming in her eye.

Drew sighed. Maybe those weren't the right words. Or maybe it was because of his reputation. He was gay. He was a playboy. He had just hurt the only person who might have helped him be bisexual. Time to go to plan B.

()()()()()

"So, you have anger problems?" The counsellor asked.

"I thought they already told you these things." Paul growled.

"I was just confirming. How about your family?" The counsellor plastered a fake smile on her face.

"My parents are dead and my brother looks after me." Paul snapped.

"Oh sorry."

"You don't sound very _sorry_."

"Oh about your brother…Reggie, is it?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry Paul but we may have to rehome you…"

"Are you insulting my brother? Sure he might be a drug dealer, and he's gay, and he's set up a matchmaking business, but he's still family."

Paul stood up.

"I'm going. Nice to meet you. Bye."

()()()()()

"Hang on. You need some cheerleaders?" Dawn chewed on the end of her pen nervously.

"That's right." Casey twirled a baseball bat on her finger. "Twelve please. By Thursday."

"Ok Casey. Twelve up and running for you by Thursday." Dawn sighed.

"Thanks Dawn. You're way more organised than Serena." Casey grinned.

"Where is Serena?" Dawn asked, curious.

"One word. Playboys." Casey said, smiling sympathetically.

"Aww. She really must have fallen in love with him."

"That's right. Anyway, I have to go."

Casey skipped out, leaving Dawn. Dawn sighed. Getting elected to be the lead cheerleader was tough. She needed something to help her relax. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Dawn Berlitz?"

"Oh hi! What can I do for you?"

"I might need some help from you…"

()()()()()

Misty groaned. He might've been cute, but he sure wasn't smart.

"So girls don't like playboys?"

"Of course not! How would they like it if their boyfriend went off with another girl? You would get dumped!"

"Oh right. So I have to stop? But it'll ruin my reputation!"

"Your title is not something to be proud of. And yes, please stop. I don't want more letters saying how you don't notice your pathetic fan girls."

"Then maybe for that reason I'll keep my title."

"Would you like your head to be turned into a pancake?"

"No thanks. I like my head."

"Yeah, big and empty."

"Hey!"

Ash scowled. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Now, how about my part of the deal?" Misty smiled, knowing she had the upper hand.

"Ok. You're clothes are too ugly. Your hair is messy. The ponytail is disgusting. Your shoes are muddy. You're a nerd. You write letters to people for fun. You hang out with nerds. You…"

"I didn't say to freakin' insult me! And you can pay. I'm leaving."

Misty glared at him, running out of the door. Ash felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he did have to change his character. But he couldn't! Not after all his hard work. No wonder he always got top grades in drama. He was so good at it, that every minute of his life was fake. But he was too scared to show the world the real Ash Ketchum. And he couldn't bear to think of the consequences.

Misty ran home. Sure, home wasn't exactly 'homely' but it was the first place that came into mind. Except for school.

"Misty? You're back!" The three sisters sang in unison.

"Don't expect me to be in your water play." Misty grumbled.

"But Misty! After all we've done for you…" Lily started.

"Don't you start on that crap! I've given up all of my dreams so you guys can be happy! Can't you appreciate that? I work my heart out, doing errands after school and at the weekends, yet you spend it all on ballet clothes and that stuff!" Misty exploded.

"Misty, our mother wanted us to do this." Daisy whispered quietly.

"Our mothers _dead_!" All four sisters flinched. "And our father ran away after she died! We can do whatever we want! We've had enough water ballets for a lifetime, can't you guys get a real job? Not some water show that hardly rakes in any money?"

"You shouldn't be the one saying this!" Violet cried.

"Yeah, it's because of you she died!" Lily shouted.

"We could've had our mother here with us if she didn't have you. And you. _Were. An._ _Accident_. You hear me?" Daisy growled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. I'M LEAVING AND I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD. GOODBYE SISTERS."

Misty shoved her stunned sisters out of the way, pulling her emergency bag with her. She had always expected this to happen. But where could she go? She had fallen out with May and Dawn, and she didn't really have any other friends. She tried not to think about it.

She walked down the streets, the heavy rain beating down on her, and after some walking, she fainted, exhaustion taking over her.

()()()()()

A/N: so I made Paul have anger issues. And I'm sorry Reggie. It was the closest thing to a breeder and I needed to make you unsuitable for looking after Paul. XD So many gay people.

And Misty sure got fired up. I would've if I had those sisters.

Please review, follow and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

CAN SOMEONE JUST READ MY FYIW STORY? BECAUSE MY MOST RECENT TWO CHAPTERS HAVE ZERO VIEWS ON THEM AND IT MAKES ME SAD DX

Hi readers! I'm glad I actually decided to carry on with this story. It's blossoming out! It should stay on track, unlike FYIW. Arceus, I have to rewrite that story or something. Or maybe just put SORRY twenty times in it. XD Anyways, I don't own Pokemon.

And just a little update. All those reviews with questions? I answered them! And I don't wanna answer them again. I WILL UPDATE. NO MORE GAY PEEPS, HOPEFULLY. REGGIE IS NOT A MAIN CHARACTER. NO LOVE FOR HIM. Ok here's your chapter! X3

 **Chapter Four**

She was lost. She was cold. And she felt empty. How could her sisters do that to her? Her mother didn't die because of her! Ok, she died of childbirth, but that wasn't planned! Misty trudged on down the street. Maybe she could camp out in the park. Oh her nerdy glasses, she couldn't feel her hands! She began to panic. But then she blacked out.

()()()()()

She awoke to the smell of hot chocolate. She opened her eyes, peered around her. It was a small cabin.

"You woke up."

Misty looked behind her. There was a tall boy, around her age, standing in the doorway. He had brown toffee hair, that spiked up.

"I'm Gary Oak. I found you in the street. Name?" He asked, passing her a mug.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower. Thanks for saving me." She took the mug, warming her hands.

"No problem. Do you happen to go to Johto High?"

"Yes. Are you new?"

"Well yes, you could say that. I came to do settle some business, to be more specific."

"Oh! I can show you around!"

"That would be nice. And why exactly were you wandering the streets with no raincoat?"

"I ran away. Nothing more."

Misty looked up into Gary's eyes. She sensed safety and she immediately warmed to him. And he was cute. Not as cute as some _other_ people, but they already had their flaws. Remembering the ' _other people'_ she pulled at her blue knit sweater, remembering the harsh words.

"I should probably leave. Thanks for saving me." Misty pulled on her rucksack.

"Maybe not. You can stay with me if you like. In a separate room of course. You can't be homeless."

"I can? Really?"

"Sure Misty Waterflower. You seem interesting."

()()()()()

Ash reached out for another potato chip. Drew and Paul always made him feel better. But now he was allowed to cross out the ' _always_ ' and replace it with a ' _mostly_ '. They were just making him feel worse right now. They didn't mean it of course.

"Then she _slapped_ me! Look I still have a bruise!"

"That stupid counsellor said I should get re homed. How did she _dare_ insult Reggie?"

Ash groaned. It was hard listening to two rants at the same time. Especially when you wanted to rant too.

"Listen you two. I'm going home. Listen to each other's sad stories and cry. I don't care. I have a headache." Ash walked out, his bag flung over one shoulder.

"That was so _sexy_!" Drew whispered dreamily.

"Keep ranting about May. I prefer that." Paul scowled. "Dang it! Ash ate all the chips!"

Ash hurried home. He had a feeling the advice girl wouldn't be happy for more meetings. He had insulted her, after all. Maybe getting a proper girlfriend wasn't his destiny? But he did remember all the instructions. He would keep them for later. Or more likely, _never_.

()()()()()

The next day was sunny, and the clouds were wispy and almost transparent. Misty showed Gary the way to certain classrooms, and helped him around. She knew for a fact that she had never been in love before, but she was pretty certain she had a crush! He was sweet, gentle and caring. Perfect boyfriend material!

Sure, Ash's words were harsh, but they helped her. She would have to thank him. Of course, she didn't, but she did in her mind. And her dislike for him deepened when she found out he hadn't taken her advice. _Big fat hairy deal._ She didn't care. Did she?

He's a playboy. She reminded herself. His wish was just a hope. It was probably a prank, knowing _him_.

She concentrated on Gary. Sweet Gary Oak.

"Misty Waterflower! Are you listening to me?"

The teachers voice boomed in her ear. She flushed pink, as everyone stared at her.

"Yes sir."

"Then stop staring out the window and do your sums."

"Yes sir."

Drama over. No one was staring at her anymore. Whew. Wait. She felt someone's gaze fall on her. She glanced behind her and scowled. Stupid Ash Ketchum. She could almost hear his stupid voice saying ' _your_ _perfect reputation ruined_?'

She clenched her fist and scowled. A smile played on his lips and raised his eyebrows. _Drat. Stupid hormones._ Why was she going red _? Stupid hormones. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Agh! Stop freakin' staring at me!" She shouted, forgetting she was in a classroom.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower! Detention after school!" The teacher shrieked.

The class erupted in laughter. If Misty's face wasn't hot before, then now it was burning. She glared at Ash, who smirked back. _Stupid Ash Ketchum._

"On the good side, I won't be the only one in detention tonight." Paul said, who sat next to Ash.

"Ha _ha_. Very funny." Misty gritted her teeth and headed to her locker.

Paul and Ash glanced at each other.

"Fiery, isn't she? Never noticed her much before." Paul admitted.

"I've always noticed her. She's interesting." Ash looked over to the doorway.

()()()()()

Misty was restless. Last lesson of the day. She was stressed and annoyed. Then she would have detention. An hour in silence. Brilliant. _Her type of fun_. She scowled in the memory of the raven haired boy. Why did he keep popping into her head? He was so annoying! She just wanted to forget about the past few days.

She adjusted her hair. Admittedly, after Ash's insults, she had started looking at herself differently. Her fringe had been trimmed, her hair was brushed, and her clothes, well, they were a bit better. She was broke, after all. Right now, she was wearing a pink hoodie with denim shorts. It was better than her blue knit sweater.

Carelessly, Misty started to doodle. It was sort of unintentional, and her hand just moved naturally. Soon the page was full of small curls and flowers. She grinned at it, slightly proud. There was a tap on her shoulder. Misty sighed angrily. She already knew who was behind her. He had been sitting behind her ever since they had talked at the café. ' _Just like old times_ ', he had said, when she questioned it. She glanced at the teacher, before turning around. She raised an eyebrow. He lifted up a page, and she saw that he had been doodling too.

But when she realised what it was, she glared at him, snatched the paper and ripped it into shreds. Ash grinned, rolling his eyes. Misty only scowled back.

 _How dare he doodle her! And he drew her in her blue knit sweater!_ She reminded herself to get rid of the sweater as soon as possible. It only gave her bad luck. She drifted off into her thoughts again.

The bell rung, bringing Misty to her senses. She looked up, confused, as everyone huddled to the corner of the classroom. Great. What did she miss? Then again, she didn't want to know. Since it was probably a early notice about prom. How she hated prom. Dawn and May were going with her, but since they had left her alone, Misty only felt worse. She was going to be a loner at prom. Or she could just eat popcorn and camp out on marshmallows. Yeah, that sounded nice….

"Hey Misty!"

Misty groaned and turned around.

"What? Go die in a hole. I don't want to sign up for prom." Misty snapped.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? We're project partners."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I knew you would say that. I'll see you tonight at your house."

"Just tell me how the nerdy glasses you know where I live…actually I don't even wanna know."

()()()()()

A/N: I can't exactly put oh the Arceus, since Arceus doesn't exist, so Misty has her nerdy glasses. And yes, EGOSHIPPING vs POKESHIPPING! I actually find egoshipping slightly cute, but WHO RUINS MY OTP. NO ONE. NO ONE YOU HEAR ME GARY OAK. Thank Arceus this is a fanfiction.

Please review, follow and favourite! It makes me happy.

Catsaysmaw xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: this chapter is part of the reason it is rated T

So this chapter got a little crazy… Please no bad reviews…. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Five**

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"That's _lovely_."

Ash stood on the doorway of Gary's house. Gary had gone to his project partners house, so the house was free. Unfortunately. Misty sighed. _Stupid Ash. Why did he have come here? Why couldn't she go to his house?_ On second thoughts, she discarded the idea quickly.

" _So_ , can we do our project?" Ash asked after an awkward silence.

This girl was picky. _Normally_ he could bat his eyelashes and the girls would fall under his spell, but this one didn't. Great. _Stuck with a nerd all evening doing a paper_. He'd better not say that one out loud though. She might kill him, for all that he knew.

"Yeah. Sure." Misty sighed, leading him into a small room.

" _This_ your bedroom?" Ash asked, wrinkling his nose at the grey peeling wallpaper.

"I ran away. Now don't ask any more questions."

Ash smirked. Misty scowled. She narrowed her eyes and turned to the piece of paper.

"What should we do our paper about?" She asked, coldly.

"I don't know, you're the nerd here." He joked, flirtatiously, then he blurted out a few things he shouldn't have. "And you ran away from your parents, so you know how the person in the passage is feeling."

She had a face of thunder. Her fist clenched, and she visibly gritted her teeth. Ash was scared for a moment.

 _Help, she's going to slap me,_ he thought, _hope it's not as bad as Drew's._

But the slap never came. Her lips slammed awkwardly onto his, and being the natural playboy he was, he kissed back. She pulled away quickly, lifting her shirt. The rest was history.

()()()()()

"What're _you_ doing here?"

Paul stared at the short bluenette who stood by his locker. She raised an eyebrow, looking slightly embarrassed and tired.

"I'm Dawn. The school counsellor called me to help you."

Paul scowled. The counsellor really had gone and got a helper to help him with his ' _issues_ '.

"I don't _need_ help. I'm an average seventeen year old boy with parents." He lied through his teeth. All the playboys had learned how to lie in two minutes. Naturals, they were.

"Smart, aren't you? But the school counsellor actually told me all your information so don't bother lying to me." The irritating girl retorted.

"Who gave her permission to give you my information?" He growled.

"Feisty. You signed a form at her office." Her eye twitched.

"You troublesome girl." He hissed, holding up a fist.

"Look! I'm trying to help you! I've spent all night scheduling the cheerleader teams and now my aunt's made me deal with some psycho. One of my best friends is my ex best friend and the other is in love with a ' _bisexual_ ' asshole." She finally exploded, the pressure getting to her.

Paul smirked in response.

"Seems like _you're_ the one with the anger issues."

"Just listen to me, you purple haired freak of a playboy. Either you cooperate with this, or you might find that your pride had been stolen. Got it?"

"Fine. Got it. Troublesome girl." He strode down the corridor, the bluenette staring after him, her face on fire with anger.

()()()()()

"So you couldn't resist the _charming_ Ash Ketchum?" Ash smirked, pulling on his clothes.

They were both sweating, and Misty's face was burning.

"No. You were just the closest one to me. I needed someone to blame the anger on."

"Oh really? Because it seemed like you enjoyed it, since you were screaming."

Misty huffed, and pulled her hoodie on. She glared at the boy next to her, who was shirtless.

"Put your shirt on." She snapped.

"Why should it bother you?"

Misty stood up suddenly.

"Look. We both made mistakes tonight. You contaminated me, a freakin' nerd, and I just lost my innocence. Let's forget tonight completely, ok? Because I bet screwing me wasn't as good as someone else's, so you don't need to brag about it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she glared at him. She walked out of the bedroom, looking over her shoulder.

"You get changed and let yourself out. We'll do the project at school, since this is awkward. And just…just forget about tonight. Completely forget about it. This never happened. Ok?"

She drifted off into the bathroom. He assumed she was going to take a bath. He couldn't blame her, it was her first time. Admittedly, he had enjoyed it, but he enjoyed everyone's. But this, this was different. She hadn't begged him. She hadn't asked for more. And she had proved a quote that Ash never understood before this, actions speak louder than words.

()()()()()

On her not so nerdy glasses, what had she done? She stared up at the bedroom ceiling wondering how the hell her life had unravelled from the past few days. She sighed softly.

"Misty Waterflower, you are _contaminated_."

She rolled over after these words, feeling guilty for losing what she had been proud of keeping. She had wanted to keep it forever. Maybe not forever. Just for someone she loved. She took a whiff of the bed sheets, which still smelt of Ash. Anger overtook her and she punched them, angry at him, angry at her loss, angry at everything. But slowly her punches turned into small thumps and she slowly fell asleep, the memory of Ash still vivid in her mind.

She woke up her next morning, the smell of pancakes creeping between the gaps of the door. Misty smiled. Sure, she was contaminated by the devil, but that couldn't mean she could work on being Gary's girlfriend.

She skipped up to the kitchen, leaning on the counter. She had a blue tee on, with black leggings. She wished her BFFs could see her right now. They would be proud of her for not wearing anything 'nerd like'. She had stashed all her 'nerd like' clothes in the back of her wardrobe. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see them again.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, twirling a strand of her red hair.

"Pancakes." He sounded glum, which was surprising for Misty, even after two days of living with him.

"Did something go wrong with your project?"

"I guess you could say that. You know the person I was trying to find? Well I found them. And they're not too happy with me." He sighed unhappily. "Will burnt pancakes do?"

Misty nodded, and took her seat. As she sat, a huge pain erupted. And she knew exactly what it was. She winced, to which Gary looked up. He glanced over to her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's fine. Really." Misty lied, cursing Ash silently.

()()()()()

A/N: OMG I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE TELL ME DOWN BELOW ASAP WHETHER I NEED TO RATE THIS M OR NOT. ITS ALREADY ON T. Actually I don't think so. This isn't a lemon.

Ok, no capitals here. So this chapter was a bit… Yeah. I didn't go in detail, first because I can't, and secondly why would I? Seems like Misty really got angry when Ash insulted her. Ok guys, don't get on Misty's bad side, or you know what happens…

Please review, follow and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps and peepettes! So chapter five was…interesting. Don't worry, this one doesn't have any lemon in. But the slight lemon shall return! If my plot lines stay the same. I don't own Pokemon. Or anything else, except, you know, the story line.

Just to clarify a few things from the last chapter, yes, they did do the process where you make a baby. (I just don't like to put in the proper word, it makes me feel weird) and yes, it is MEANT to be rushed. Part of the plot line, you see. And you peeps asked for longer chapters! And I said no! And you all hated me! So I raised the minimum of words from 1,200 to 1,500. I AM NOT RAISING IT ANY MORE.

 **Chapter Six**

"Look guys. May and I are leaving. We decided it would be a bit too much…" Dawn paused, for emphasis. "Stress. We'll still be cheerleaders and that stuff, but we can't really handle it."

"It's fine. We understand." Serena smiled.

Dawn and May skipped off, silence hung between them.

"How're gonna tell Misty?" May asked, quietly.

"Tell her that our lives are ruined because of that green haired jerk and a purple haired psycho." Dawn smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Hope she won't go all mad on us."

Misty scooped up the letters in her left arm, juggling them through the corridor. May and Dawn stood by her locker. She glared at them, thrusting the papers into her bag casually. Or as casually as she could.

"Hey Misty!"

"Hi May, Dawn. Done with the popular table and come to rescue me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh. Whilst you guys have had sunshine and rainbows, I've had the worst few days possible. And from what I've heard, you guys have had a tiny bit of guy trouble. And I have too. So I've got popcorn and we're having a movie night."

May and Dawn glanced at each other. At least she wasn't biting their heads off. They nodded, following Misty out.

()()()()()

Ash sat in the empty classroom in thought. He couldn't help wondering what Misty had meant, when she told him that she'd put her anger onto him. He couldn't get her face, sad and sympathetic, out of his head. And he couldn't help wondering if they'd gone too far. He had never felt like this. All he'd ever felt before was nothing compared with this.

Drew walked in, attempting to give Ash a kiss on the cheek. Ash pulled away. After the many years of being with Drew, his reflexes were pretty quick.

"Look Drew, you're the gay one here. I'm not."

Drew's eyes flashed with hurt, Ash feeling slightly guilty. But Drew had to get the message someday.

"Is it possible for me to be bisexual?" Drew whispered.

"Maybe. If you find the right girl."

"I've found her. But she hates me."

"Then go chase after her."

"We playboys don't chase. Don't you remember? You're the ultimate breaker of the hearts."

Ash winced at the word 'playboy'. So it wasn't just him who had their dreams ruined by a title. He started to get excited. Maybe he could get rid of it, but he thought again. It wasn't going to work. Why throw away an almost perfect life? To get a perfect life, he thought bitterly.

"Hey Ash."

"Yes Sir Greenhead?"

"Ugh. Not funny. Should I do this?"

"What does 'this' mean?"

Ash peered over to look at Drew's phone.

"Seriously dude? The matchmaking club? Like what? We can get ourselves any girl we like."

The two boys turned around to see Paul, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's anonymous. And you guys won't tell, will you?" Drew defended himself.

"Fine." Ash agreed, sharing a look with Paul, who looked slightly amused.

()()()()()

Misty sighed, as she sat on the uncomfortable seat on the train. Dawn and May were coming a little later, so she was alone on the train. She put on her headphones, and went onto her trusty playlist, full of songs that she liked. She frowned slightly, as she saw Ash in the distance, looking less than amused. He stomped through the carridge, past Misty. She stopped him by putting a leg out.

"Why so grumpy?" She grunted.

"None of your business." He scowled.

"Aww, come on. I won't tell! Is it a girl? Then again, you get every girl you want."

"Not all of them."

"Oh yeah. That right. I'm the only exception."

"Can you move your leg?"

"No."

"This is getting stupid."

"I know right!"

"Exactly. Move your leg."

"Tell me what's wrong first."

"Ugh ok. Just this girl is on my mind."

"OoooOoooh! Who is it?"

"Move your leg!"

"Tell me!"

"Hey! You promised!"

"Whatever."

()()()()()

Three girls sat crying on the sofa. Popcorn was spilt on the floor, and used tissues were scattered around the room.

"Why did you have to pick a sad movie, Misty?" May asked, sniffing.

"We all had guy problems, so I figured that we would do better with a happy chic flick."

"You call this happy?" Dawn squeaked.

"Well they all die in the end so yeah." Misty shrugged, as two pairs of glaring eyes turned to her.

"That's depressing." May scowled.

"Yeah." Dawn blew her nose noisily.

Gary arrived home, looking confused. They all looked at each other awkwardly, until Gary walked away. Dawn and May glared at Misty once again. Misty laughed quietly but awkwardly. But her two BFFs kept on staring her down.

"Spill."

()()()()()

Misty walked down the corridor, in her hands lay the project, marked with a clear 'A'. She had gotten her A that she needed, but she felt a twinge of guilt every time she looked at it.

"Misty! Look! I signed up for it!" May came sprinting down the same corridor.

"The matchmaker? What kind of crap did you sign up for?"

"Hey I need love!" May giggled. Misty flinched at the word 'love'.

"And what's your 'anonymous' name?"

"Rose red."

"Why the heck did you pick that?"

"It was either rose red or pickle pie."

"...Stick with the trusty roses then."

"Yep."

"Oh and what happened with Drew, you never told me?"

May's face darkened and she clenched her fist angrily.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

()()()()()

Misty sighed, dumping her bag on the side of the sink, not realising the door of the toilet opening, to reveal Casey, one of the popular people. Narrowing her eyes, Misty avoided her, putting on her light layer of lipgloss as casually, or unsuspiciously as possible. Casey looked like a wreck, she noted. Baseball game lost? Misty immediately thought.

"It's nothing to do with baseball." Casey whispered, as though she had read her mind.

"Oh. Ok." Misty felt awkward. It always was. They were from two different universes.

"Y'know, boyfriend troubles." She carried on, as though Misty hadn't spoken.

"Georgio?" Misty frowned, digging through her memory.

"Yep. Don't know whether I love him or not."

"You can feel true love." Misty smiled, slightly. "There's sparks. And you know that they're the person you want to be with with the rest of your life."

Casey glanced at her in surprise. Misty understood. A nerd normally wouldn't know much about the dating business.

"You know, you could easily be popular. You just have to be with the right people. But sometimes, being on top of the school doesn't mean you are free of trouble."

And with that, Casey left, flashing her a watery smile, but it was still perfect, her lips curving at the correct angle, making the smile genuine, not fake, for a magazine. Misty blinked, before pulling her bag onto her shoulders again.

()()()()()

Gary opened the door cautiously. He hoped his 'room mate' didn't host another girly party.

Luckily, she didn't. He smirked, placing the bag on the table. He dumped his homework in the trash, knowing that with some witty words he could get away with it. Besides, he wasn't here for school anyway.

Misty walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head. She didn't see Gary, as she was texting someone on her phone. Gary narrowed his eyes at her. He had to do this right. Playing the correct cards could lead him to success, money, the girl he wanted, everything he ever wished for. All he had to do was play one or two little tricks and a few little lies.

()()()()()

Misty groaned as another text pinged up. Why, in her not so nerdy glasses, did Ash Ketchum have her number? It wasn't like anyone… Damn May and Dawn! She glanced at the text before typing back.

Misty says: you haven't told anyone have u?

Ash says: a gentleman never kisses and tells.

Misty says: you're not a gentleman

Ash says: then why is everyone attracted to me?

Misty says: cos they're all idiots

Ash says: fair enough.

Misty says: bye loser. I have better things to do.

Ash says: bye nerd.

Misty growled. How frustrating was he? Stupid Ash Ketchum. Playboy. Player. She started scowling as she thought up of more words. Arrogant. Infuriating. Annoying. Cute. Wait what?

"Hey Misty!"

Misty turned around and smiled. Sweet Gary. Smiling. Gorgeous. Perfection. Amazing.

"Hey Gary."

"I was just wondering if you were free tonight?"

()()()()()

A/N: CLIFFY! Yasssss, I know you love me X3. And Dawn and May have come back. I really should've left that to chapter seven, but I was like, I MISS THEM TOO MUCH. But don't think the drama with them two is over, don't you worry. I have more stuff up my sleeve! Please review, follow and favourite.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	7. Chapter 7

PLOT TWIST. YAY. I LOVE MESSING UP PEOPLES LIVES. Sorry. I don't own Pokemon. Let thy chapter begin! (Please no complaints about my weird language plz)

26 reviews! Omg thank you so much! Love you guys forever! Also, note, TCOH is on hiatus. Meaning no chapters for another one and a half months. So don't sit there waiting for a chapter.

 **Chapter Seven**

"Yeah...sure."

She didn't know why she sounded so disappointed. This was and still is Gary! Gary Oak! The perfect boyfriend! She cleared her throat.

"Yeah! I'd love to. It was just…I mean…look at me!"

She wanted to slap herself. She sounded like one of Ash's fan girls. Why was that stupid playboy in her head? _Gary_! Focus on _Gary_!

Gary raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Well I would say that I would pick up you up at seven, but I guess I'll just meet you here later." He walked away, a smile wavering on his lips.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Misty squealed.

Life was sooo taking a turn for the better.

For every bad thing comes a good thing.

That was definitely true…

()()()()()

"Excuse me?" Paul growled.

"Hello Paul. As your ' _helper_ ' I have come to assist you on your needs and maybe take notes."

Dawn stood calmly on the doorstep. It was lucky she had such an extended wardrobe. She had the perfect costume for this. Sure, she looked sorta suspicious, dressing up as a _detective slash business woman slash office lady_ …but hey! What was a wardrobe for? She glared at her 'client' as she called him, before trying not to melt. Damn he was hot without a shirt on! _That six pack and those not too oversized muscles! His hair was pretty good too! The way it flopped over his forehead…_

"Hello? Snap out of it."

And there went her fairy tale dreams.

"Ehem. As I was saying…" she started.

"Come in then." He scowled.

Dawn grinned. First step complete! Maybe this was easier than she thought.

"And don't you dare touch anything, troublesome."

The grin was replaced immediately with a scowl.

()()()()()

 _Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring, ring ri-_

May sighed angrily. She slammed her mobile phone into her ear, which hurt, but Misty's screaming hurt even more. She didn't want to hear any whining. She just wanted to do the whining herself.

"I got a date with _Gary Oak_!"

May groaned. Her ears! Gosh, she needed hearing aids soon if this kept up! She stretched her arm, and yawned, shoving aside her homework. Eh, it was fine.

"Who...the hell…is _Gary Oak?_ " She sighed, knowing fully that Misty wasn't about to give up.

"My boyfriend! Or date."

"I know that! Just who is _Gary Oak_ in general? He sounds like some kind of tree."

"No! No! No! He's my room mate! Remember?"

"Oh right. Him. I can't really remember him. You can do better though. He's new too."

There were some beeps as Misty hung up. It was pretty obvious she was going to call Dawn now. May smirked, and sent Dawn a warning text.

 _May: Misty's got a date with a 'hottie'. Look out for her long talk._

 _Dawn: thanks girlfriend. Is he hot?_

 _May: idk. sounds like he is_

 _Dawn: misty just showed me a pic. It's that guy who crashed our party_

 _May: oh him…._

Smiling, May put down her phone as there was a notification on her laptop. ' _Thorns wants to talk with Rose Red'_

May grinned happily and opened up the window, typing away furiously.

()()()()()

"Blue looks so good on you though!"

"I like this green dress! It's not as sluttish!"

"Yeah, but this blue one is really similar! And it's not that short!"

"Hey! It's my date you know!"

"Ugh whatever."

Dawn pouted as she flopped into a chair. She stared at the blue dress longingly.

"Ok Misty. How about you try on the blue and the green dress?" Dawn smirked.

"Fine. Only because you're so stubborn." Misty rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll shut up though."

"Yeah yeah. Get changed."

Dawn sighed and sunk into the chair again. She pulled out her small notebook, flicking through the notes she had made. Damn! This was tricky! All her other clients had been pretty straight forward. Divorce, break up, bullying. All it had taken was a few words. But this case was different. She decided to pass her notes on to her aunt later.

"Dawn you're right! This blue dress looks AMAZING!"

She forced herself to smile. _Come on Dawn, this is your BFF's first date! Be happy!_ Dawn gasped as Misty stepped out. She stood up and took Misty by the shoulders.

"Girl, if he's not yours by the end of today, I am gonna be surprised."

()()()()()

Misty ran down the stairs, seeing Gary in a suit, she grinned. She felt under dressed, even with her cadet blue dress that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was curled, and make up was added. She was soon reassured by Gary, who whispered to her that she looked beautiful. She blushed, at how close their faces were, at his brown eyes. Warmth filled her and her insides jumped wildly.

But a sinking feeling came, when she remembered when she had looked at another pair of brown chocolate eyes. Another face close to hers. She pushed the thoughts away quickly. This was the night she had been waiting for! All her life! How she had been filled with jealousy when her friends had experienced it when they were in early middle school. Their happiness and joy. All she got was a feeling that she had felt many times before. The feeling of _loneliness. Sadness. Rejection._ She picked her chin up and smiled at Gary, following him outside.

()()()()()

May didn't know what the time was. And frankly, she didn't care. She was having fun talking to ' _Thorns_ '. He was nice and he sounded cute. He was sweet and caring yet fun. Her perfect guy. But she had said that about Drew. And look where she was now. But somehow, she could trust her heart this time. Her heart could never let her down. Could it? She glanced at the screen again.

 _Thorns: So yeah. What about your family? Your friends sound nice._

 _Rose Red: My family are ok. My mom and dad can be embarrassing sometimes and my brother is annoying pretty much 24/7. But he can be nice though X3 How about yours?_

 _Thorns: My parents divorced when I was six. I live by myself. My sister committed suicide when they divorced and I've been by myself ever since._

 _Rose Red: OMG IM SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME DX_

 _Thorns: It's fine. I forgive you. But don't tell anyone._

 _Rose Red: I don't even know who you are. But ok. Anything to make you feel better._

 _Thorns: I think the matchmaker did a pretty good job matching us don't you think?_

 _Rose Red: Haha yes. My friends said this would be crap, but I'm glad Idid it._

 _Thorns: So did mine. Are you going to prom?_

May paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 _Rose Red: No. Not at the moment. The boy of my dreams crushed them._

 _Thorns: Then do you want to go with me?_

 _Rose Red: Ok! But are we keeping our identities a secret?_

 _Thorns: I like surprises. So yes. How about I pick you up somewhere? Just before prom._

 _Rose Red: I know just the place…_

()()()()()

It was so romantic. Perfect for a first date. Misty smiled wistfully as her date talked, taking in the scenery. The open restaurant had pretty palm trees scattered around, fairy lights dangling off the branches. The candles in the middle of the table flickered slightly, dancing in the soft summer breeze.

Her heart fluttered wildly, as his face came nearer to her. _Her first kiss! Not her first._ She scolded herself for thinking about him. From now on, she would punish herself for thinking about the devil. Right now, she would focus on Gary's kiss. This could be the turning point of her. From nerd to dedicated girlfriend. She smiled.

He leaned in closer and she swore he could hear her heart beating like a horse. And as they shared their first kiss, Misty couldn't help but punish herself. _Multiple_ times.

()()()()()

A/N: let me get this straight. I think egoshipping is cute, but not as a ship. More of an enemy. AND IS THY GARYS EYES BLUE OR BROWN? THY EYES IN DIS CHAPTER IS BROWN COS I WANTED TO. No wonder I'm terrible at Shakespeare DX

And yes, you might have figured out who 'thorns' is. Maybe it's not so obvious. Maybe it's just cos I'm the writer. Maybe that's the answer. And yes, contestshipping will happen more than just social medias.

Ikarishipping, however, will get a bit physical later on. Not saying anything else here :p

Anyway, review, follow and favourite! It supports me when writing and makes me happy!

Catsaysmaw xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Long time no see! Ok whatever. Just ignore me. I'm a bit all over the place cos my new studio is causing me sooooo much trouble! Also no flames please! 

I don't own Pokemon or the song. The song is amazing! It's one of my favourites now! It's called This Kiss, by Carly Rae Jepson.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **I went out last night**

 **I'm going out tonight again**

 **Anything to capture your attention (your attention)**

 **And she's a real sweet girl**

 **And you know I got a boy**

 **Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)**

Why was she thinking about him? Her kiss with Gary. When Gary asked her to be his girlfriend. Whenever Gary hugged her, kissed her, put his arm around her. He was always in her mind.

 **And you, I always know where you are**

 **And you always know where I am**

 **We're taking it way too far**

 **But I don't want it to end**

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

It was like a story book. Only this one seemed like it ended with a sad ending. Her choosing the wrong guy. Her being depressed, miserable, regretting her choice.

 **You know you're just my type**

 **And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart**

 **Tempting my confession (my confession)**

 **And you're a real hot thing**

 **But you know I've got a boy somewhere**

 **So can you feel the tension? (feel the tension)**

 **And you, I'm dancing to where you are**

 **And you're dancing to where I am**

 **We're taking it way too far**

 **But I don't want it to end**

She touched her lips without realising it. She pulled away her fingers quickly, shaking her head.

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

There was something about his kiss, she thought, that made her want more. Maybe too much, she sighed guiltily.

 **But if you ask me to**

 **I couldn't, I couldn't, I**

 **You're leaning closer and**

 **I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I**

 **But if you ask me to**

 **I couldn't, I couldn't, I**

 **I shouldn't, I shouldn't**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Why? She didn't want to choose! Safety was always her first choice…but he was so amazing. The way his mouth fitted with hers. The way his body fitted with hers.

 **This kiss is something I can't resist**

 **Your lips are undeniable**

 **This kiss is something I can't risk**

 **Your heart is unreliable**

 **Something so sentimental**

 **You make so detrimental**

 **And I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 **I wish it didn't feel like this**

 **I don't wanna miss this kiss**

 _Crap_. She punched her arm again. Crap. Her head met with the table. Crap. She kicked herself.

 _Crap_. Her life was messed up. She had the perfect boyfriend and all she could think about was the playboy? The guy who broke everyone's heart? _He hasn't broken mine_ , Misty thought smugly.

 _Crap_! Why was he in her head again?

"Fuck you Ketchum." Misty growled.

()()()()()

"Hey Dawn. Hi May." Misty smiled as she arrived at the lunch table.

Dawn grinned back, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. May sat down, bubbling with excitement. She was, quite obviously, excited.

"I've got a date to the prom!" She cried, making jazz hands.

"Omg who?!" Dawn and Misty squealed in unison.

The three had planned their whole lives the moment they met. They had made instant friends in kindergarten, when the three of them all wanted to play with the same doll. From then, they made plans, where they would marry, where they would live, who they would marry. The three of them laughed over their ' _plans_ ' now that they were seventeen.

Sure, May had a date to the prom, they didn't yet, but they were delighted for their friend, remembering that once in middle school, they had despaired over the truth, whether any boy would like them.

"It's a secret!" May giggled.

"Ugh you can tell us!" Dawn pouted, her apple crumble forgotten.

"Yeah, we're your BFFs!" Misty joined in the fight.

"I don't even know either!" May sighed. "He wanted it to be a secret."

"What?!" Dawn cried, not quite believing her friend.

"Ok May, spill, otherwise that fruit yoghurt of yours is in your hair…" Misty threatened.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

()()()()()

"I can't believe May got a date to the prom…." Dawn wailed.

"I know right! I thought she was just gonna give up after what happened with Drew." Misty sighed, pulling on her blue jacket.

"And you're gonna get asked by Gary…" Dawn pouted miserably. "And I will just rot away sadly, not having a date to prom…"

"You can still go though!" Misty smiled, patting her friend on the back. "And you never know, the perfect boy is out there! And Gary might not ask me!"

"Eh hem. Gary _WILL_ ask you. And I seriously doubt _Prince Charming_ is out there." Dawn waved her hand at the boys in the classroom, either jumping around or shouting.

"Hmm. You're right. These boys suck." Misty sighed dramatically.

The two girls flopped onto the table, overreacting slightly.

Meanwhile, in the classroom next door, May was miserable too. And angry. How she hated maths! But it was even worse with her ( _ex_ )crush was sitting right there. Right next to her. And looking at her answers.

"Greenhead. Stop looking at my answers." She snapped, wedging her arm between them, so he couldn't see. He scowled.

"Get your fat arm off my table." He retorted. "And if you think anyone's going to ask you to prom with that bandana, then you're mistaken."

May was annoyed. Ticked off. Until she remembered some _minor_ details. She took a deep breath. She smiled. Finally, she could take revenge!

"Actually I've already been asked." She smirked, moving her arm so she could pretend to faint. "And it was so romantic!"

She sighed dreamily, ticking Drew off slightly. So she had exaggerated with the truth. May pleaded with herself to forgive herself for stretching the truth.

"And who was stupid enough to do that?" He growled.

"Someone who doesn't want to be named." May scowled, scrawling another few answers on the sheet, slightly offended by Drew's words.

"Hmm. Sounds like a lie to me." He smirked, casually looking at her answers again.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Wait till you see my date to the prom!" May hissed.

She flounced off to her next class, leaving Drew with an ugly scowl plastered on his face.

()()()()()

"Gary!" Misty squealed, running down the steps of the cabin.

"Hello darling. Now off we go." He hugged Misty quickly, before opening the door of his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her blue-green eyes sparkling.

"I know you like the water, so I've brought you to a water show." He replied.

Misty gasped, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Come on! Let's go in!" She cried, pulling on Gary's arm.

()()()()()

"How would you like to have some pets in our house?" Gary smiled, pointing to a nearby tank.

Misty grinned at how he said ' _our_ '. Dawn and May were going to be so jealous! She swore her life was way too perfect. These things only happened in movies, right?

"Ooh! How about those two!" Misty stabbed her finger towards two fish swimming around.

One was white, with floaty fins and ruby red spots. It looked like it was wearing a dress, as it swam gracefully through the water, it's blue eyes staring ahead.

"That's pretty." Gary remarked, glancing at the price tag.

"I'll call it _Goldee_! With a double 'e'!" Misty smiled at her new pet.

The other one was a red fish, with almost a gold crown on its head. It had two long whiskers, reaching down to its bottom fins.

"This one is now christened ' _Magik_ '." Misty giggled, her hand in Gary's.

Gary payed, and the two came out of the stall, holding two fish in a tank. Then they went into the next store, and Misty purchased two small plushes. One was a seahorse, and the other was a turtle. They were both small, and could fit into her hand. She looked over at the front of the shop longingly, at the huge seal plush. She didn't mind though, that Gary didn't buy it for her. It was quite expensive after all.

Misty sunk into her bed, the tank of fish was placed in the front hall, and the plushes on her bed. She was in a dream world, thinking about the past few days, how everything had gone so perfect. She was in such a daze, that she couldn't hear the argument her boyfriend was having in the next room.

She woke up the next day, to her phone ringing. She had set it to one of those loud and annoying ringtones. She couldn't be bothered to change it. Time was better spent on reality than technology, she told herself. Now she regretted it, as she rubbed her eyes wearily.

' _Ash Ketchum (the idiot) is calling you'_

She glared at the screen, and snuggled into her bed again, the ringtone blaring in her ears. She sighed, feeling slightly guilty. But things had to be done. The phone vibrated, did everything it could possibly do to get its master to notice it.

She ignored him.

Because things were going well for her.

Because she had a boyfriend.

Because she didn't want to remember the pain in her heart.

()()()()()

A/N: I hope this chapter was ok! The date was so romantic! Ok it wasn't, but I'd love a boyfriend who took me to buy plushes.

And yes, Goldee and Magik are references to Misty's Pokemon, Goldeen and Magikarp. Oh no, I can hear the reviews now. "How about Pikachu? How about Togepi? How about…(insert name here)?" Ugh. I have this planned, ok? Just leave the magic to me.

And that reminds me. Please review, follow and favourite. Just a few clicks, taps or whatever you need to do.

Catsaysmaw xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! A new chapter from this cruddy story here! Actually, it's the writers fault. So here's a chapter from this cruddy writer here!

I just wanted to note that not all these chapters are fillers. I'm trying not to skip important stuff. Also, some scenes, two (or more depends) from this chapter, are just humour. Nothing else. They just come from my head.

I don't own Pokemon, or Harry Potter.

 **Chapter Nine**

"OMG? You're joking, right? Because that sounds exactly like a storybook."

"Nah. I'm not. It's so romantic, isn't it?"

"Ugh Misty, I'm soooo jelly. I hope my prom date is as romantic."

Dawn and May sighed dreamily, as Misty gushed over her most recent date. However, they didn't notice, in their excitement, that pretty much everyone in the cafeteria was listening.

 _"The ginger girl has a boyfriend?"_

 _"Oooh! I heard he's the new guy!"_

 _"Is he even cute?"_

 _"Yes! He sits near me in Spanish! And he's soooo hot!"_

 _"Aww! She's so lucky! I'd die in a heartbeat for a boyfriend like that!"_

"Oh crud! I have to go hand in an assignment!" May cried, glancing at the time.

"Ugh! I have to go too! Bye Misty!" Dawn shouted, pinning up up hair whilst running.

Misty scowled. They had both abandoned her! Oh well. She stuck a forkful of pasta into her mouth angrily, accidentally stabbing her tongue in the process.

"So…you got a boyfriend without my help, huh?"

Misty growled. Damn Ash Ketchum! She was eating! And her tongue hurt!

"What's up, Misty? Angry at me?"

She lost it. And everyone in the cafeteria heard. Very clearly.

"Listen Ash Ketchum! _Sure_ , you might have everything you want. _Sure_ , you might be ' _mister popular_ '. _Sure_ , everyone worships you. But come on! You don't need to rub it in! My life is pretty close to perfect. And I don't need you to ruin it." She hissed, glaring at him.

And then she shrank in fear at the ice-cold stare he gave her, full of an unknown emotion that she didn't recognise. Suddenly remembering that she hated him, Misty glared back. She turned away, ready to stomp out, only to feel a large hand on her shoulder. She whipped around. He smirked.

"You know, my life isn't as perfect as you think. In fact, you have something I don't have. Freedom to be who I really am." Then he left, leaving her frozen like a statue, his words ringing in her mind. His face, almost identical to another memory she had, one she didn't like to bring up.

()()()()()

"Ugh! This is bull-" Misty growled, glaring at her phone.

May and Dawn exchanged a worried glance.

"There there Misty. Don't go being a hypocrite. Remember all those times you lectured us on saying swear words?" May soothed.

"That makes me feel so much better." Misty growled sarcastically.

"What makes you angry?" Dawn asked, closing her magazine.

"This! All the HarryxHermione fans are hating on us Hinny fans!" Misty waved her hand around dramatically. "Aren't you two supposed to rage at them ALONG with me, instead of just sitting there?"

"Eh. They can hate all they want. I'm on their side." Dawn sighed, slumping into the beanbag again, pulling out her magazine.

"What?!" Misty screeched. "All this time I thought you were good! May back me up!"

"Soz woman. I have a way better ship to support." May crossed her arms smugly.

Dawn and Misty glanced at each other, as May opened her phone to the home screen.

"HarryxRon! Aww it's so cute! Mwah!" She smooched the phone screen, making Misty gag.

"Must be the green headed jerk's doing." Dawn whispered, as May had banned the name 'Drew' from hearing.

"Ugh. I can't believe she'd support that. I mean, Hinny is so canon!" Misty cried.

"Uh no. Emma Watson is way prettier than what's-her-name…" Dawn pondered.

"Ginny is prettier!"

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

"Ugh shaddup you guys. It gives me a headache. Besides, Ron is the prettiest."

Dawn and Misty stifled a giggle. May gave them a menacing glare, pulling out a frying pan.

"If you guys don't say 'Ron is the prettiest' in three seconds, you two will be for dinner tonight."

"Ron is the prettiest!"

()()()()()

Misty giggled as she watched the fireworks go off in the distance. The local beach had a party, but she preferred to stay in the cabin. Besides, she could see the fireworks go off clearly from the comfort of her home. She turned around as she heard a noise. She rushed into the corridor. Gary must've finished whatever he was doing! She clamped a hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it. Until she heard a voice. A voice that was definitely Gary's, but she had never heard it before. It was harsh. She pressed an ear to the door.

"Listen you! If you don't send it here by tonight then…hmmm…" He paused for a moment.

Misty listened, confused. Gary was so sweet, caring and…loving! What could he be doing?

"Hmmm…my fist and your mouth haven't met in a while, have they? So you better send it over quickly? Ok? Fine. Good." He slammed the phone into the table, an ugly scowl on his face.

Misty took the cue to walk in. Gary jumped slightly in shock, but plastered a smile on his face. However, she didn't notice it.

"Who was that? I hope they weren't bothering you." Misty whispered softly.

"Oh it was nothing. Just an old friend of mine." He tightened the grip on her waist.

"So I don't need to worry?" Misty glanced up at him.

"No, honey, you don't." And he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead as they watched the fireworks.

()()()()()

" _Ohemgeeeeeee_ …..AGH! NOOO!"

"May, what the fu- I mean nerdy glasses are you doing?"

"Ugh! You're starting to sound like Misty! And Max! Look! I have a spot. A SPOT."

Max sighed, and facepalmed. He was fourteen, yet he was way more mature than his seventeen year old sister. Who was currently mashing her face into her makeup table, screaming her head off.

"It's not like that thorny guy is actually going to prom wit-" Max pointed out casually.

"He is! I swear! He'll hate me now! Ahhhh! Look, the spot is huge!" May did not realise that she was holding Max's neck, who was currently in agony.

" _Can….not…..breathe….._ " Max spluttered.

The door opened unnoticed, as the siblings were writhing on the floor.

"Never fear 'cos Dawn's here!" The mystery person sang.

"Dawn!" May ran over a traumatised Max, and hugged Dawn tightly. "You must, I repeat, MUST, get rid of this spot."

"Ugh, you're so dramatic. Prom is what, two weeks away? Actually, two weeks and three days, coming to think of it. And with Dawn's magic, that spot will be gone!" Dawn trilled.

"Stop talking in third person. Now get that vanishing cream out." May ordered.

"Dawn is annoyed with May. However she will get the cream out in order to keep her life." Dawn reached into her humongous pink bag.

"I thought I told you not to talk in third person. AND WHERES THE CREAM?!" May shouted.

"I'm getting it, ok? I've already had to get up at half six to deal with this…"

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl…." Max sighed, nursing his wounded neck.

()()()()()

"WHAT?! IVE ALREADY PRESSED 2 YOU STUPID PHONE! NOW GIVE ME MY CREDIT, OR YOU MIGHT NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Misty growled at her phone, which vibrated slightly in fear. There was a pause as Misty glared at the piece of technology. Then she sighed, throwing her phone over her shoulder. Why could she never be able to top up her phone? She really needed to get unlimited texts Then she could actually be able to text Dawn and May properly. How she hated using slang words.

"Misty?"

"Yes Gary?"

"Can you post this parcel for me? I'm busy."

"Sure. Just hang on a moment."

Two minutes later.

"Oh crud Gary, that parcel is huge! I'm not superwoman, you know."

"I have faith in you."

 _(Misty enters lovey dovey trance)_

"Ok Gary! I'll post it!"

 _(Misty skips outside with parcel)_

Gary smirked, and pulled out his phone.

…

 _Gary Oak: She's doing it now._

 _Unnamed: Good work. I presume you used the magic words you use every time?_

 _Gary Oak: Yep. She fell for it. Easy as ABC._

 _Unnamed: And tomorrow, we are off to the final stage. Our hard work has paid off._

…

()()()()()

A/N: what could he be doing? Find out next week! And yes, I am a Hinny fan. I believe in canon ships. And also I have trouble topping up my phone too. But it's part of the plot.

Reader: (gasp) There's actually a plot you stick to?

Me: Yeah. I'm not that bad am I?

Reader: Uh yes you are.

Me: (cries)

Please review, follow and favourite! It keeps me motivated to write this story.

Catsaysmaw xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**A lil important message! I will be on hiatus! So don't expect any chapters from anything until 8th November! TCOH will also be back then too! I will of course be doing a POKESHIPPING day oneshot…but anyways please just wait! Don't leave me DX**

Hey! A new chapter from me! I loved this chapter. I hope you like it too! I don't own Pokemon! If I did, Misty never would've left. Her and Ash would be married now with five hundred kids. Ok ok! Misty please don't kill me! Waaah!

 **Chapter Ten**

"May, the spot is gone!"

"Omg, really? Thanks Dawn! And I must say, I love your dress today."

"Uh, what are you talking about? You are never nice to me."

"Your hair looks wonderfully brushed today! That French plait looks fabulous!"

"…"

"Those shoes sure look polished! They shine like the sun!"

"I give up. What are you buttering me up for? Get to the point."

"Ok! You asked for it! Can you do my hair?"

"Seriously? Fine. But I won't like it."

"I'll like it."

"Shuddup May. Now turn around and hope you don't get burned. Too badly."

Dawn sighed, twirling a strand of May's hair around the curler. Great start to a Saturday morning. Getting up at half six to get rid of the spot, and now doing May's hair. There went her beauty sleep.

 _Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call! Phone call! Ring ri-_

Sighing dramatically, Dawn reached out to her phone. She glanced at the screen and frowned. May frowned too. Max snored away in the background. At least someone was getting some sleep.

"I have to go May. See you on Monday."

And Dawn left. Leaving May with half bed hair and half curled. Ugh! And she did want to go to that college party down the street… Time for Plan B!

Time to call Misty for help. Sure, Misty wasn't your typical girly girl, but she could do the basics. It was better than nothing. May tapped away on her phone.

' _The person you are calling cannot answer right now. Try again later.'_

May groaned. What a terrible day. She was never going to get to the party in her state. She needed her ultimate cure to a bad day. Ice cream. Double scoop. Chocolate chip. With a wafer on the side. Mmmm. Perhaps this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

" _Oof_!"

May smiled weakly at the angry Max, furious at being woken up. Or perhaps it would be as bad as it had started with.

()()()()()

Dawn ran outside, answering her phone, worried and impatient. Damn, now she knew why stress and Dawn didn't mix.

"What? You want me to pick you up from the local bar? Are you kidding me? You've been there for over eight hours? Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Groaning, Dawn started the car, driving off on the direction of the bar. At least, where she thought it was. She swore loudly as she reached a dead end, earning a disgusted look from an early morning jogger. Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically, before reversing. Straight into a pole. She would fix that later. Hopefully. She already needed to pay for a prom dress. She had too many things to pay for. Rent. Prom. Now a car dent. Oh well.

Arriving at the pub ten minutes later, Dawn found herself gagging at the strong stink of alcohol. She wondered why she even did this. She pushed herself through the building, trying to find the person she was looking for. She sighed in relief as she found Paul, slumped on the side, looking rather beaten up. But still breathing.

"Paul! Come on! Let's get out of this crap of a building!" She cried, pulling on his arm.

Surprisingly, Paul stood up rather shakily, before pulling Dawn into a hug. She froze in shock, as Paul buried his face in her hair. It was something she had always wished for. But she had never thought that one day she would hesitate.

"I love you Dawn. Will you go with me to prom?" He mumbled, hugging her tighter.

Dawn wrenched herself away, her face flushed.

"You're _drunk_. Let's get out here. _Now_." She ordered, trying to ignore the rising blush on her cheeks, the fact that Paul was staring at her, the fact her heart was singing with joy.

There was a pause as Paul glared at her coldly.

"Why does everyone reject me?" He rasped, clenching his fist. "I hate being like this. My life is so fake. When I actually care for someone, they reject me. It's like this every time. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. _Never_. First my _parents_. Then _Reggie_. Then _you_."

He slammed a fist into the wall at every name, making Dawn gasp. He turned on her, glaring, before stomping out, dragging Dawn behind him, a stony look on his face. His legs tripped slightly, but he stumbled on.

"Look, troublesome. I don't want anything to do with you. Take me home and I'll leave you alone." He growled, flopping into the passenger seat, his voice weary.

"Paul! I didn't mean it! I swear! I didn't mean to hur-" Dawn cried, her voice a note higher than usual, worried that Paul's anger problem would get worse.

"Listen. Shut up and this will be forgotten by tomorrow." He stared at her, Dawn feeling a tear form in the corner of her eye, unable to take in the events.

"No! I love you really! Just I can't accept a prom invite from someone who's drunk!"

"Face the truth child. I know you don't mean this."

"If I can't tell you that I mean this, then I will show you." She whispered.

And she closed her eyes, got on the point of her toes and kissed him.

()()()()()

It happened so quickly she almost didn't know it happened.

Misty sighed, running down the street. Then she saw Gary, around the corner. She jogged up to him, smiling. Then the smile dropped, as she saw the smirk on his face, her being thrown into a metal cage. She cried out, and Gary smiled all the more.

"Now now dear. Stay silent and all our plans will work. The police will be here very soon for you, the great illegal robber. I've waited a long time for this. _We've_ waited a long time for this. Now, everything will go my way." He cackled.

"You won't get away with this, you b*tch!" She cried. "I'll call the cops!"

"No chance, my dear. I remember a certain someone throwing their phone behind their shoulder."

"H-how…did you know?"

"It is my house. I put up security cameras before you came along. You coming along was just fate. You fell for everything. I'm glad I didn't have to get the original target."

"Who?"

"Leaf Green. Recognise the name? Yes, one of the queen bees of the school. Me and her grew up together in a dark school. We learn to steal, we learn to hate. Heard of them? Once you turn five, there's no turning back. It's horrible. But it grows on you after a while."

Gary paused, taking a wistful sigh.

"She was smart, and got away two weeks before she turned five." He snarled bitterly. "I, however, didn't. I wanted revenge. But it would've been difficult, considering she was one of the best at the time."

"You're sick! I can't believe you'd do this! Stealing and blaming it on someone innocent!"

"But I have. And there won't be any evidence I've manipulated you into doing this. That parcel you posted yesterday? Got all your fingerprints on it. And you won't be able to call the cops, my darling. We've won. So deal with it." He smirked, tracing a finger down her arm, and she trembled, with fear, with anger. And…joy.

"Actually, you haven't."

"What?"

"You heard me, Gary Oak. You're going down. I can't believe I fell for you."

"You must be going delirious in that cage. Because my plan is flawless. And why, you ginger haired freak, are you laughing?"

"'Cause the police are already here."

()()()()()

A/N: oh yes. The story unfolds. MWA HA HA HA HA! Sorry ego shippers! But that's history! Even though I'm nowhere near finishing TCOH and its sequel and BHLABB, I have about ten million future story ideas! I think after BHLABB has finished, I'll take time to finish TCOH off, then when IWAY comes out I'll bring out another series on top of that. Am I planning way too much into the future? I think I am. Oops.

Did you like the ikarishipping? I hope you did, cos I certainly did! I'm totally FANGIRLING from that Paul/Dawn moment. Squee! I'm planning to live my life single…but hey, if some guy comes up and goes live cliché on me, I'm going to melt like a puddle. A nice puddle.

Please review, follow and favourite! I'll see you guys soon in about three weeks! Love ya! Mwah!

Catsaysmaw logging out, going on hiatus to get a tan xxx

Lol jk. I already have enough of a tan from the summer, sitting inside and editing. Don't even ask how.

Catsaysmaw, finally finishing up the chapter xxx


	11. Chapter 11

IM BACKKKKK! I missed you guys so much!

I WILL BE UPLOADING ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS BECAUSE TCOH IS COMING BACK, BUT THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK.

This is quite possibly my best chapter yet. Or at least, my favourite chapter yet. Only thing missing is contestshipping, which is slightly depressing. Oh well. I don't own Pokemon but I do own Paul's aunt.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"'Cause the police are already here."

Misty ran through the events that had just happened. She watched Gary walk into the police car, cursing, and she gritted her teeth.

"I'll ruin your life ginger! And I've already done it. All you have to do is wait." He shouted.

She scowled. She was so not going to find love. Ever again. Love sucked. She would stick to chic flicks and popcorn. Popcorn was her life. She would get married to it one day.

She stood up, hobbling down the street, her legs slightly unstable from sitting down too long. She cast a look that said all she needed to say at the police officer, and he smiled, giving Misty the confirmation that she was innocent. At least she wouldn't be with Gary in prison.

()()()()()

"You are kidding me. You are freakin kidding me." May growled.

"No I'm not. I'm serious. Look. Wait 'til Misty sees this!" Dawn squealed.

"She probably has. I mean, she is in the newspaper crew."

"Oh. I forgot."

"I mean, why would Serena go out with Clemont?" Dawn cried.

"I don't know! But I hate Clemont! Ugh!"

"Shut up! It's a classic love story! The geek gets the chick! And just because Clemont once burned your hair off in an experiment back in grade two doesn't mean you have to hate him." Dawn pouted, clutching the newspaper in her hands excitedly.

"Hang on! It was all my hair. I was what, bald for two months!" Exclaimed May.

"You were so not bald. You had a messy bob." Dawn pointed out.

"Whatever! Look! Shh!" May hissed, pointing to the corner of the cafeteria.

The room had been reduced to an eerie silence, everyone sitting, except for three boys. Yes, you know who they are. Ash, Drew and Paul. But it was Paul who was in the centre of attention, instead of the usual Ash.

"I told you no." Paul repeated to a frightened freshman.

"You heard him." Ash growled.

"W-w-who are you taking?" The freshman asked.

Everyone gasped. She was obviously new. People knew by the first week that messing with the bad boys was a bad choice.

"To prom?" Paul smirked. "Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

And the three boys took off.

There was a moment where everyone tried to take things in. Then in almost exact unison, everyone turned to look at Dawn, who was bright red.

"You sneaky thing! Why didn't you tell me!" May exploded.

"Heh heh. I sorta forgot." Dawn gulped at May, who was looming over her.

"Forgot?! This is prom we're talking about!" May shouted. "Omg I'm so…so.."

"So…what?" Dawn asked, glancing warily at how close May was to her face.

"So…happy for you!" May cried, hugging her friend tightly. Oh so very tightly.

"I…can't…breathe…" Dawn choked, trying, as hard as she could, to pull away. Why? Because otherwise she was going to die.

May let go very quickly, turned pink, and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, as her friend glared at her.

()()()()()

Misty wondered why this was so familiar. She tried to forget that it was this scene that started this mess. Her, wandering the streets, lost and alone. She could've called Dawn and May, but her phone was gone, and she had no money on her. Stupidly enough. So much for her being 'organised' one of the group.

A tear slid down her face, as the rain pattered silently on her. It was like a replay. A replay of when she met Gary. What she thought had been the best day of her life, a new start, a new everything. She clenched her fist without realising it. Her footsteps became whispers, her breath becoming ragged. Just like before. She tried to fight it, the temptation just to sink down to her feet and sleep. She knew it would only lead her to trouble. But it got too much, and she collapsed in the pavement.

()()()()()

"Excuse me?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen Paul?"

"Ah! Yes! You must be Dawn! Nice to meet you!"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Of course! I am Paul's aunt. I come here often to see my nephews but they never seem to be here. Paul's in his room, by the way. He's locked himself in. Cheerio!"

Dawn smiled weakly, before running up the stairs. No wonder Paul was so grumpy all the time. His aunt was just so…joyful all the time. She opened the door slowly, before stopping in remembrance. Memories flooded her mind.

…

 _It had been her who had pulled away first, and she bit her nails nervously._

 _"What did you do that for, troublesome?"_

 _His face was stony, and Dawn wished desperately that she could take back what she did. Why did she even kiss him in the first place? Oh right. To prove it to him. To prove it that she loved him._

 _"I'm waiting for an answer, troublesome."_

 _Dawn took a deep breath, searching her mind for a good, yet flirtatious way to answer. She found none. Misty and May would've known what to do. She wished that she had told them. All that time, after school, even once during school, she was alone. With Paul. Though, they had never done anything much. Just talked about life. Just talking about the stupid things that happened to them, relating to each other's experiences. They had bonded. A lot. A lot more than Dawn had realised. And she realised now, that she had been oblivious to what had grew inside her._

 _"I-I wanted to prove it to you."_

 _His onyx eyes drilled into hers, and through instinct she took a step back. Did she do anything wrong? They stood there in silence, none of them daring to speak, breathe, anything at all, really. Then, Dawn broke it._

 _"I wanted to prove that I l-loved you."_

 _Her voice cracked in the middle, of fear. She had never said the 'l word' with a meaning. An actual meaning to it. It wasn't one of those times with the girls, talking about a chic flick they just watched, or a time when she gushed over the concept of 'true love' from a book, like 'The Fault In Our Stars'._

 _"You love me?" He asked, never taking his gaze off her._

 _"Yes. Don't…don't you believe me?" She trailed off, biting her lip anxiously._

 _The hesitant pause in between them lasted almost for a decade, for all Dawn knew. They were just getting lost in each other's eyes. Trying to figure out whether they were lying or not. Finally, Paul spoke._

 _"I'm taking you to prom. You'd better be there or else."_

 _Then, walking away, with his hands in his pockets, Paul left, but not before looking back, with possibly a trace of a smile on his lips._

…

Dawn stared at Paul, who had the same expression now. His eyes, serious, but his lips curved upwards slightly, only a millimetre above the average straight line. It reminded her. It reminded her of good memories. And she smiled, as he planted a kiss on her hair, as he whispered words into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

()()()()()

Misty awoke. To a smell. Of…of…tomato soup. She smiled slightly, glad it wasn't hot chocolate. Glad it wasn't that cabin that now haunted her. She rubbed her eyes quickly, before looking around curiously. It was a small cottage, with a fireplace, and she was currently laying on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Misty turned around, to see a woman, grey slowly taking over her hair, hobbling into the room with crutches. She was quite pretty, if it hadn't been for the bags under her eyes.

"Um…hi?" She squeaked, taking a bowl of tomato soup into her hands.

"Hello dear. I found you in the street, shivering to death." She paused, to sit down next to Misty. "I brought you back here. You can stay as long as you want."

Misty frowned, suddenly remembering everything.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can call one of my friends later. Can…can I stay for the night though?"

"Sure you can! What's your name?"

"Misty."

"School?"

"Johto High. It's down the-"

"I know. My son goes there."

"Oh! How old is he?"

"Seventeen. I assume you are too, from the amount of homework you have."

"That's right. I don't think I know your son…there is a lot of people in our year."

"Yes, you probably don't know him. He's not too popular, as he tells me."

"Oh? Really?"

"He tells me everything, always been a good son to me. Even after I started getting cancer."

"You have cancer? Oh! I'm sorry! Taking me in must be hard!"

"It's fine. I love taking care of people. I got cancer when he was five, you see. My legs and arms still aren't too strong, but back then, I needed a wheelchair, I couldn't cook, clean, anything. Poor son. Six, he could cook instant noodles, seven, he could vacuum, eight, he could make lasagne. And I was there helpless. He doesn't have many friends over. He says it's a girl thing though, apparently. I'm always asleep during the day, to be honest, it's tiring, but I'm strong enough to live through the cancer for now. His father, though, left when he was three. Cheated on me. I was already young. Guess I wasn't young enough."

She sighed, a tear sliding helplessly down her cheek. Misty handed her a tissue, and smiled sympathetically. There was a sound of the door opening, and the woman smiled.

"That'll be my son, coming back."

The door creaked open, and Misty's eyes widened. Time froze, and Misty let everything sink in. Then she gulped, before croaking out a single word.

" _A-Ash?_ "

()()()()()

A/N: I KNOW YOU LOVE ME GUYS. I LUV YOU TOO. MWAH.

Haha! Yes! MWA HA HA HA HA. I have more up my sleeve then you think. (Devil face)

Yes, the old woman was Delia. Delia Ketchum. Any links? Also geekchic shipping mention. IT FOR YOU AWESOMEFACE(Songofmypeople42)

I can't wait to update the next chapter! And I know you guys want to too.

Please review, follow and favourite!

Catsaysmaw xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Absolutely loved this chapter so so much! And writing it made me quite, let's say, emotional. Mwah! I'm improving? Please someone say I am…

Can someone give me a nice long chunk of a review today? Please? I really need one for my hard work on this chapter and big fat reviews are always nice. Actually I've never had one, I've just seen other ones DX

I don't own Pokemon. Or the song that is spread across the chapter. You by Hollywood Ending. Absolutely love that song. I missed out some of the verses, but I mean, no one would notice…would they?

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **The sunset vibe**

Misty closed her eyes, hoping this was just a dream. It wasn't. Ash stared at her, knowing that she knew everything.

 **That drives me wild**

"You know each other?" The woman, now identified as Ash's mom, asked.

 **It's true ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Silence. Misty looked away. Ash glared at her, before answering. She bit her lip. Would he tell her everything?

 **That don't care style**

"Yes. This is Misty. She-she was a friend of mine back when I was little."

"Misty? As in little Misty Waterflower? The one you played with all the time? Oh! I should've realised with the hair…"

 **That makes me smile**

Misty looked up in surprise. Did Ash remember her? Ash refused to look into her eyes. She was confused. He remembered? He remembered that they were friends once? She had always thought he had forgotten her, with his new found memories…but no.

 **It's you ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"I…I think I'll go up to my room…" She stammered, standing up quickly.

"I'll show you there." A voice interrupted.

 **You hit me like an earthquake**

She didn't even bother turning around. She stood in the doorway awkwardly, waiting for Ash to show her. He ignored her, leading her upstairs. He opened the door, then closed it behind him. Locking it with a key. Misty looked at him, confused.

 **First date**

"You know everything, don't you?" He growled. "Don't you dare tell a single person or you would be better off dead, Waterflower."

 **Abercombre soul mate**

Misty glared at him, Mrs Ketchum's words ringing in her head still.

"Won't it be better if you just stand up to the truth?" She spat. "You could be a normal boy! You don't need popularity to live! Your poor mom only has you in her life now, and you're shoving lies in front of her eyes? If she finds out, she'll be-"

"Shut _up_ Waterflower. She won't _ever_ find out."

 **We could do this all day**

The pain was obvious in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Misty clenched her fist angrily. She thought of the frail woman downstairs. She closed her eyes briefly for a moment. Shouting at him was something she had to do.

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

"Why can't you make your mom happy? I'd be happy even to have a mom! Crippled or not, she's still your mom! Are you embarrassed?" She sneered. "It's one thing to lie, but another to deceive. Are you-"

 **Your look**

She squeaked, as Ash pushed her forward, so that she was lying on the bed. He had fallen too, on top of her, and their faces were ridiculously close. She felt her heart beat faster, as their noses were a millimetre apart.

 **Your laugh**

"You know Waterflower, for once you're right. Letting your anger out on someone is sometimes to best way to control it."

 **Your love**

And so they did it again. But this time, it felt horrifyingly right.

 **Your touch**

And she didn't know why.

 **It's you**

()()()()()

 **Midnight swim**

"Hey Maple, where's the _bandana_?"

"You've got it in our hand, _jerk_."

"You calling me a _jerk_? That must make you a _loser_."

"Are you kidding me? The grass head spends his time arguing with girls? That's sad."

"You're a girl? That's big news."

"GET HERE CABBAGE HEAD BOY!"

 **I caught you in my pool ool ooool ool ool ool**

Dawn sighed, in amusement and in disgust. She was so sick of May and Drew picking a fight all the time. Misty wasn't here either, and usually the mallet got them both to shut up.

 **If I jump in**

"Tired of them?"

 **Can I kiss you too ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Raising her head, she saw Paul, and smiled. Perhaps being stuck in an empty classroom with two bickering children wasn't so bad after all.

 **That body's slammin'**

"Dawn! Get the grass head to shut up!"

 **Whats happenin'**

Dawn regretted her words immediately. It was as bad as it looked.

 **Got the speakers blastin'**

"Drew! Please, give me back my bandana!"

 **Neighbours are in Aspen**

Dawn plugged in her headphone and looked apologetically at Paul, who stood staring at the argument with an amused look on his face.

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

()()()()()

 **Yeah I'm mackin'**

Five girls stood in a dark unused corridor. Four against one. It didn't look good.

 **You're laughin'**

"What?"

"Yes, that's it. You heard it. Going out with a _nerd_ is something we can't accept."

"B-but…"

"You've been kicked out. Go. You don't belong in the popular group."

"But I-I've always bee-"

 **But darling this is smashin'**

Serena's eyes widened as Duplica pushed her roughly out of the way. Casey glanced at her apologetically. Sakura glared at her, pushing her against the wall.

 **Yeah I said smashin'**

"You have to _prove_ that you're popular. Popularity doesn't come at birth."

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

()()()()()

 **All I ever think about's you**

"Who's this?" Misty asked, half naked, peering curiously at a cage, with a small hamster in, and a Misty giggled as it ran on the mini treadmill.

"This is Kachu. Mom gave him to me two years ago. I guess you could say he's my only real friend here."

"Eh hem. I was your friend, then you ditched me."

"Yeah yeah. I was upset, that's a reason, isn't it?"

"Oh? Then can't you go back to what you were before? You were amazing back then."

There was a hesitant pause. Misty looked behind her, to the seventeen year old raven haired male. His eyes glazed over, and his neck stiffened.

 **When you give me give me those eyes**

"I can't! Ok? As much as I want to, I can't!"

 **Baby is this even real life?**

Misty reeled in shock, as the sharp words were directed to her. She frowned, seeing the boy as someone else for a change.

 **Cos you got me breathing breathing sunshine**

A boy who had made mistakes, but was too scared to go back.

 **It's all the little things that you do**

"You can! Just change yourself! You're not gonna go anywhere being a coward. No one likes a coward. And no one likes a liar. Stop lying to yourself Ash Ketchum, and pull yourself together! And if your prides the thing that's in the way, then tough! We're graduating soon anyway, so you don't need to worry! Just change! And if anything, I'd do anything to get a friend like your old self back. _Anything_." Misty felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and she turned away, pulling on her top, picking up her bag.

 **That always get me get me tongue tied**

Hesitation.

 **Come on won't you give me a sign?**

Misty didn't care to turn around, instead turned away, unable to look at him and feel the memories flood back.

 **And baby tell me tell me you're mine**

He looked so vulnerable, so helpless, but she couldn't bring herself to help him.

 **You're all I ever think about**

Not after all he had done to her.

No. She couldn't.

"You know what? I'll think about it." Ash spat, running a hand through his hair.

 **Your lips**

Misty looked over in surprise, another tear running down her cheek. She gave him a watery smile, and opened the door.

 **On mine**

"Tonight was fun. But…promise me something. Next time we meet? We'll be strangers? Ok? Promise?"

 **Can't get**

There was silence.

 **Enough**

"I-I take that as a yes. Goodbye, Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

 **It's you**

And she was gone.

()()()()()

A/N: MWA HA HA! You like it? You like it? I loved this! This isn't really a CLIFFY, it's more of a WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? DUN DUN DUN… (or cue Eastenders)

You guys have to listen to the song! Please! For me?

I absolutely LOVED Ash and Misty's last scene. This sounds pathetic, but it almost made me cry. Like seriously, it killed me, writing that. That makes me sound soppy and stupid. I'm sorry. And I told you Pikachu would be here! His only appearance though. Yes, Kachu. Pikachu take away the Pi. And in my opinion, Pikachu sorta looks like a hamster. So there. You'd better not go all out killing spree just cos Pikachu isn't what you expected.

And omg, this came out perfectly! I finished the chapter and I was like, can't get enough words. So I added the titbits of song in, otherwise you guys will flame at me, and it came in at the right places! Yay!

Anyways, review, favourite and follow! It really helps! More reviews please! Long ones as well! They make me a happy bunny!

Catsaysmaw xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

OK IM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I LEFT MY IPAD AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE, THEN COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT UPLOADING. IM SO SORRY. ANYWAYS…

TYSM TO…

MY FORTY-FIVE REVIEWS, SQUEE

 **BLUEDOG197** FOR THAT FABULOUSLY HUGE REVIEW THAT I LOVED SO MUCH (AND ALMOST MADE ME CRY WITH HAPPINESS)

FOR REVIEWING PRETTY MUCH EVERY CHAPTER

ALL MY OTHER FANTABULOUS REVIEWERS ;)

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It wasn't like she forgot. Just other things were on her mind. Her ex boyfriend wasn't anything to her. But his gift…definitely infuriated her. A lot.

"Omg!"

"Miss Helpline? It's the nerd?"

"The ginger one, right? Who likes swimming and stuff."

"And here I thought Miss Helpline was someone prettier."

Misty refused to come out of her office. A crowd was starting to gather, and she could hear the words clearly from inside.

It must have been pretty easy for Gary to find out. There had been a huge folder containing all the letters on her bedroom desk. She didn't bother to hide it back then.

The back door suddenly creaked open, Misty freezing up at the sound.

"Misty? It's May and Dawn."

"And Clemont."

"No one cares about you _Clemont_."

"May! That's a bit rude!"

"I thought you would take my side. You know, caring about _hair_ related stuff."

"Cough. I don't know much about girl stuff but should we get to the point?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she predicted what May was going to say.

"I _like_ how you say ' _we_ '." May grunted sarcastically.

Yeah, Dawn was always right.

()()()()()

"Paul!"

"Kenny? What's up?"

"Uh, Dawn texted me this morning to tell you she wants you to wear pink."

"For prom? Oh what the-"

"Pink everything. Pink tie, pink shirt, you know, don't you?" Kenny checked his phone.

"Tell Dawn that she'd better change her mind or I'm turning up in pyjamas."

"Mkay." Kenny walked away, tapping on his phone.

Paul smirked. He knew that he'd definitely turn up in something other than pink.

"Paul! Dawn wants purple!"

"I'm turning up in pyjamas!"

()()()()()

"What are your options then?"

"Swimming. Sleeping. Eating."

"Uh…"

Clemont rubbed his nose thoughtfully as Misty loaded her belongings into a huge cardboard box.

"Hey! Where did you get those premium Star Wars figures from?!"

"From your office. They looked pretty, ok?" Misty dropped them into the box.

"Hey!" Clemont grabbed them, clutching them to his chest. "Those cost me loads!"

Misty stood up, grabbing a folder from her desk, before sealing the box shut with masking tape. She glanced at Clemont.

"You know, I'd thought you would be more emotional kicking your best writer out."

"Eh, I know, but it's no point now that everyone knows who you are."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For providing me with something to do on the weekends, for making me smile when I get a amusing letter, for m-meeting some i-interesting people…"

She bit her lip and looked down to stop the tears falling. It wasn't just that she was leaving her two year job, it was just…this was what had started it. Meeting Ash.

"I'd better go."

She hugged Clemont briefly, before leaving the department. She would miss her small office. But most of all, she needed something to occupy herself with. The school demanded that everyone had to go to a club, and swimming was just a hobby. Funny how newspaper writing counted as a club.

So she headed to May and Dawn.

They knew a lot. But after many options, they still hadn't found the right club.

"I am not joining the _chess_ club!"

"We know, Misty, but we're getting desperate."

"How about cheerleading?"

Both May and Dawn knew that cheerleading was the last choice. They had left it to the end purposefully. Misty seemed to realise after a few moments.

"I-I guess I don't have a choice then…"

May grinned.

"Two of the cheerleaders left two weeks ago, so we're looking for new ones. You know, Misty, it's you against some really curvy freshmen."

"May! That's so perverted!"

"Heh heh, I try."

As May and Dawn got into a pillow fight, Misty flicked through the booklet until she found the page on cheerleading.

'Led by Ash Ketchum'

Great. Oh well. They had promised to forget, didn't they? She spent some of her time thinking nowadays. She got startled easily, distracted easily, stressed easily. Perhaps it was some of her hormones coming late. But inside, she knew it was because of Ash.

She rubbed her eye furiously, before glancing down to the booklet.

()()()()()

May hated maths. She struggled, and even with Dawn and Misty's help, she couldn't understand algebra, or that complicated bracket stuff. It just didn't make sense. Why couldn't it be dogs and cats? Dog plus cat equals fight. Easy.

But what May really enjoyed was tech. She could spend her whole day cutting out shapes, and making clocks, boxes, almost anything! Shame that her class sucked. Misty gave up tech as soon as she could, and Dawn followed, only because she preferred art and dance. So she was always alone, except for two other girls, Marina and Lyra, but they stuck together like glue.

She always had to go with one of the boys. And most of the time, it was the grass head. Why? Because he chose her. He found it fun to wind her up. He found it fun when he could do something better. He found it fun when she got really angry and glared at him.

He found it slightly attractive.

"You look prettier when you're angry, Maple."

"Shut up, grass head."

He carried on sawing a piece of wood and whistled loudly. May scowled, and carried on with her part. If it wasn't for her love of tech, she would've dropped it by now. Because Drew seemed to have the same aspirations as her. She wanted to take A levels tech. He wanted to take A levels tech.

Both refused to give up their ambition.

()()()()()

Dawn was confused.

She wasn't often confused. She was average in every subject, a few she was top in. Maths was one where she hovered around the top and average. So why couldn't she do the sum? It seemed easy, but her brain couldn't do it. Even May could probably do it, Dawn thought bitterly.

Her brain felt like tissue paper. She pressed a hand to her head. Warm. That was normal. Her stomach lurched again, and she tried not to throw up. Dawn started to panic. She couldn't get ill! Not a week before prom!

She wasn't. It was just nerves. She gulped. She had to look perfect. That was her job.

Back when she graduated from middle school, she was 'most likely to be famous'. Yeah, right. She couldn't even survive prom.

()()()()()

Serena glanced around the room. She tightened her grip on her tray. There was no where for her to sit. On the popular table, at least. They had already replaced her. She squinted her eyes at her replacement. She bit her lip anxiously, as she realised it was the girl who sat next to her in maths. Miette. She looked like she was having a good time, she thought bitterly. Laughing and flirting like she had always been there.

Slowly, Serena walked towards the back of the room, to the only mostly empty table. There were other tables, but the few seats left were covered with bags, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself by asking someone to move their bag. She sat down awkwardly, as the other girls on the table started to stop talking and stare at her. It was quiet for a few seconds, until one of the girls started talking again.

She looked up quickly to see if she recognised them. May, Dawn and the ginger one she couldn't quite put a finger on. The girl was smiling, her blue eyes shining, her hair swept into a messy but elegant side ponytail. Clemont's little sister had hair like that, she couldn't help thinking, Bonnie, wasn't it?

She stabbed her fork into her salad, and slowly ate through it. She knew she shouldn't have, but their voices seemed louder compared to the others. Listening to their conversation, she couldn't help but feel lonely.

"We're going prom dress shopping! Remember!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Misty, Dawn has a point. It's a week to go!"

Misty. That was the ginger girl's name.

"Ugh, May, I don't have anyone to go with. There's no point. You're going with weirdo mystery guy and Dawn's going with the oh-so-popular _Paul_."

"Hey! He's not that bad! You should get to know him!"

"Says the girlfriend of Paul. I'm going to be a single Pringle and eat Doritos at home, watching Finding Nemo on repeat."

"Aw Misty don't be like that…"

"Dawn, don't go soft. Misty, you need a cheer costume for tomorrow's audition! You're going to look super-cute when we get our hands on you!"

"Ew! You're not touching me! That sounds so perverted!"

"Misty, May meant make-up."

Serena stared at them wistfully as they walked off, chatting and arguing in some cases.

She wanted friends like them. True friends.

She started to stand up, but walked into someone. Or two people, in fact.

"Serena, meet my colleague Iris. I think you'll like each other."

Glancing at Iris, Serena gave Clemont a quick kiss on the cheek, before narrowing her eyes at Iris.

"I think you need a hair trim."

Iris stroked a strand of her hair before nodding.

"I agree too."

"Then we'll meet up after school?"

"Sure!"

()()()()()

A/N: I can't wait to write Misty's audition! I have a very clear idea of what to do, but you guys have to wait two weeks for it XD

This will probably give my age away, and everyone will scream at me and say I'm underage for writing these types of stories, especially BHLABB, but I'm starting to choose what I do for GCSEs. Basically, I can choose three subjects to do along with the core subjects, but I can drop some more in the year after. I'm thinking of taking money management, art and something else, but I really want to write a oneshot of Bonnie and Max choosing their GCSE stuffs. Idk, just a random idea. Will probably forget later. I have many ideas that have been queuing up since August.

Anyway, review, follow and favourite! See ya in two weeks! Nico Nico Nii!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are almost three quarters finished! Squee! Can't wait! Then I can start one of my many ideas. Also TCOH is sorta failing. Cough. Everyone forget about TCOH for a few weeks, ok? If you do, you get extra BHLABB chapters…

TYSM TO MY REVIEWERS! ILY!

I don't own Pokemon. I own an iPad, my imagination and my fanfic account. Which is enough for me to make fanfictions for you guys.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Misty sighed as she started to walk home from school. Cheer auditions were tomorrow, but she could hardly bring herself to be eager. She plodded down the street, noting changes along the road. How the cat wasn't sitting on the windowsill on the house with the huge tree, how the old woman in the green house had finally bothered to trim her overflowing hedge.

Then it started to rain. Heavily. She groaned, feeling her shirt stick to her, her hair dripping down her neck. She started to walk quicker, eager to get home. And suddenly, almost as quickly as it started, the rain stopped. She frowned, confused, but slowed down slightly.

"Hey, Waterflower!"

She knew that voice. Ash. She quickly considered her options. Ignore him. She walked hastily, the water in her shoes sloshing awkwardly, and she tried not to grimace. Misty forgot, however, that Ash was athletic. He caught up in a few seconds. She turned on her heel and scowled at him.

He looked pointedly down. Her cheeks flushed red, when she realised what he was looking at.

"Excuse me?! My face is up here!"

So much for her ' _ignore Ash and run away'_ plan.

"Sorry, but you should never wear a red bra under a white shirt when it's raining. Even I know that, Mist."

He walked away, leaving her to curse loudly. Stupid rain. She clutched her bag tightly to her chest, glanced around, and ran off.

()()()()()

"Oh my nerdy glasses…this is so slutty!"

"Misty! We wear these pretty much every day! May and I don't mind them!"

"Huh? You're wearing your contact lenses more than usual, Misty. Good change!"

"Oh…yeah. Glasses are a bit too _nerdy_ …"

"Come on! You were never that nerdy! No one judged!"

"Ugh, let's get this…outfit…on, shall we?"

"Ok…"

May and Dawn sighed, as they waited for Misty to finish getting changed. The two girls were already changed, into a tight pink and red tank top and a short white skirt. Misty clearly did not approve as she stepped out, her face screwed up in disgust. Dawn, however, squealed with excitement.

"You are going to look a-ma-zing when I finish with you!"

She motioned for her bag, which May threw to her. Dawn grinned maliciously and pulled out some lipstick and mascara. She stepped towards Misty, one in each hand, and cackled.

()()()()()

Inside, Ash was dreading it. Tons of wannabe cheerleaders, all lined up in a row, posing, waving pom poms and singing. For three whole hours. He slumped into his seat, pulling out a packet of crisps.

The first girl came up. A brunette, with long curling hair, and she had made her outfit extremely skimpy.

"Ash, Ash, he's the best! Breaking hearts like a bad boy should!"

She smiled seductively and winked, but he waved a hand. Her face fell in disappointment.

That went on for about two hours, him waving every girl off. The cheerleaders already on the squad started to frown. What was wrong? He normally picked the first few girls.

()()()()()

She flicked open the book. Flip. Flip. Biology hadn't been something she wanted to do, but she definitely didn't want to do History. But a Biology essay wasn't something she wanted to spend her Thursday on. Pfft. She could afford to fail. She was already excelling in Dance.

Serena sighed. She rolled over on her bed until she was face to face with her pet cat, Nekin. Nekin had nothing to do all day, but sleep and eat.

Putting on a layer of lipgloss, she headed towards her laptop. She glanced briefly over the school news, looking for anything Clemont-related. She found a small article written by Iris, and she hesitated, before deciding to read it.

'Miss Helpline is taken down after her identity is revealed!'

She raised an eyebrow when she connected the girl in the photo with the ginger girl named Misty from a few days ago. Carefully, she scrolled down to the comments, a wide range of them, to her surprise. A few were sad that she had quit, but many complained that Misty was too ugly, or unpopular. Serena smiled. Clemont had said that she needed a mission; something to get her out of the cranky mood she was in.

She had found her mission.

And she started…anonymously.

' _Dear Misty Waterflower...'_

()()()()()

Drew sat down, exhausted. His cheeks were flushed from the sudden adrenaline, but his green hair was still perfect, a gene that he had got from his dad.

"I think…pant pant…I may be bi…pant pant…"

Paul looked up, holding his side because he had a stitch. He glanced at Drew suspiciously.

"You know, you always say that, Drew Hayden, but it's never true."

"This time, Paul, I know it's true."

"How? I mean, I saw you checking out that brunette, May, was it? She's quite cute, but I saw you shooting 'notice me senpai' looks at that guy who you sit next to in science too."

"May? How did you get that? She stupid, ugly and dumb. And Paul, I have a date for prom. A female. I forgot to tell you before."

"Hmm. I'll believe it when I see it."

Drew pouted for a few seconds, before perking up. Paul glanced at him worriedly, noting the sudden perk.

"Tag! You're it!"

Paul groaned. He knew Drew was going to do that.

()()()()()

"I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm here to audition for a spot on the cheer team."

My voice sounds confident, I know from the looks May and Dawn are giving me. They look proud of me, and I don't want to let them down. But was cheerleading what I wanted to do? Plus, Ash would be there. He was here now, actually. Glaring at me, but it wasn't quite a glare. _Suspicious_. That was the word.

"Go ahead, _Misty_."

He says my name like its something on the bottom of his shoes, and I dislike that. But I know it's a fake. I know, somehow.

I take a deep breath, ready to sing out the words that I hate so much. The words everyone knows by heart on their second day. Heck, everyone practically hates them now.

"Ash, Ash, he's the best! Breaking hearts like-"

I never finish. Because Ash stands up. He stares at me for a few seconds, and I wonder whether I was that bad. Dawn and May must have been good liars. Everyone else in the sports hall glances between me and Ash. Finally, he says something.

"Change the lyrics. I don't like them."

Everyone gasps. A few girls faint, and the others panic. Dawn and May try to get to me, but keep getting pushed away. I however, stay where I am, and scowl.

"What are you playing at, _Ketchum_?"

Everyone stops, and falls silent. Ash's eye twitches angrily. So what? He uses my last name, so why can't I?

"I don't want to be a bad boy anymore, _Waterflower_." He smirks, and I frown. "I want to be a good boy. I'm tired of being naughty."

You can practically feel the tension. Every single person is panicking, or scared.

"So what are you going to change it to? I'm pretty sure your popularity is going to drop."

I can tell he's trying hard not to scream. His eyebrow is creased, and he's gritting his teeth. He finally fails, after he loses the staring contest we started since I walked into the arena.

"I'm just trying to be who I am. Who I really am."

"That's pathetic!"

I blurt this out straight after, even though I know it's kind of rude, but I can't help myself. He stares at me, annoyed.

"You're such a hypocrite! It makes me want to punch you!"

"Oh no, that would be wrong. I could never make you want to do that."

"What? What do you mean?"

I stop running towards him, and glare at him. He smiles slightly. Not one of his annoying arrogant smirks, but a knowing smile, as if he knows what I'm going to do.

"Aren't you _Cinderella_? And I'm _Prince Charming_? _Cinderella's_ always supposed to be _happy_ when _Prince Charming's_ around, isn't she?"

I suddenly can't breathe.

I can't feel my body.

It's like the worlds stopped.

And it's only me and him.

…

 _"Misty! Lookie! My mommy wants to take you back with us today as well! We can have pancakes! Like yesterday!"_

 _The small raven haired boy smiled widely, his eyes big and pleading._

 _"Ash! You promised you would play with me! You only want to eat!"_

 _"Ok! Let's play something! How about you be the Prince and I be Cinderella?"_

 _"No, silly! I'm the girl! I'm Cinderella! And the Prince always makes the Princess happy, so you need to be the Prince because you make me happy!"_

 _"Oh. Let's go! We can get married like in the movie!"_

 _The little boy suddenly grinned, grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her out of the door._

…

I fail to speak. My mouth tries to move, but no words come out.

He can't have remembered! It was over ten years ago! Heck, even I forgot! My brain processes another piece of information. That must have been the day before Ash turned ' _popular_ '. Though, I know the real reason now.

I breathe in deeply. I would have to tackle this smartly.

He looks at me expectantly, as if reading my mind. There's a faint smirk on his face. He thinks he's won. Pfft. Yeah, right.

"So why has Cinderella been alone all these years?"

The smirk disappears. I can feel the tears pushing through the barrier, and it makes it hard to speak. But I manage to choke out something that I've always wanted to say.

"And Cinderella wants to tell you that Prince Charming has made her life miserable and stupid, and she wants you to disappear from her life now!"

()()()()()

A/N: So, how'd you like that? Ok, I admit my plan for Serena is going to improvise on the way. It'll be fine, guys! But I came up with some sort of idea with Serena back in chapter eleven, I think?

And are you guys going to kill me for that terrible chapter? I hope not, because there is about 99.9% chance there will be a happy ending.

Anyway, follow, favourite and review! I do like reviews. They motivate me to make good chapters. But, see ya! I'm off to do some more school stuff. Ugh.

Catsaysmaw xx


	15. Chapter 15

Holy fudge guys! More than **50** reviews?! SQUEE! I love all of you, I swear. It looks like I don't read them because I can't be asked to reply to them all, but seriously, every time I get an email saying that I have a new review, I go and do a dance. In my head, of course.

Also, I'm uploading BHLABB weekly, only because TCOH is going on a long hiatus until I find inspiration. I will post chapter sixteen on Christmas Eve, as a BHLABB Christmas present, and a oneshot on Christmas. Meanwhile, I'm having tons of inspiration for this, as well as some other stories for the future. Any NaLu fans here? Because I'm starting a five chapter NaLu story after this! I'm already starting work on it ;)

I don't own Pokemon, and enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Misty sat on the step, Dawn on one side, May on the other. The two girls stared at their ginger haired friend, and the said girl sighed and raked a hand through her messy hair.

"So…no to the cheerleading squad?"

"Well duh. Yes. They wouldn't let me in either way. And apparently they kicked Ash out for having ' _connection_ ' with me. Seriously?"

"Misty? You wanna tell us-"

"No. Not yet. It still quite new to me, too."

Dawn and May didn't question any more. They knew when Misty needed her space.

()()()()()

"Mate, you messed up big time. Very big."

"I agree with Paul, dude. What were you thinking, anyway?"

Ash leaned back on the door of the classroom. The three boys usually camped out in the empty classroom, sometimes to get away from the fan girls. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped miserably.

"I wasn't thinking, okay? She's too much for me."

"What do you mean? Ash is in love? Paul, am I having a weird creepy dream?"

"I'm not in love with her! I used to be best friends with her, that's all!"

"You sure? I think Drew's right. You never get this stressed out."

"Argh! Enough! Fine! Whatever! You've got me!"

"Ooh! We were right! Time for a confession!"

"What? I never said anything about a confession, Drew!"

"Ash, a confession is probably the best thing. And you need to do it in style."

"Style? What do you mean?"

Paul smirked, and glanced at Drew. They winked, before launching into a detailed description of their plan. And as they explained it, Ash's face grew more and more horrified.

()()()()()

Misty scooped up her books in one arm, and opened the door with the other. She was the last one out of the class, so she walked slowly, knowing no one was behind her, telling her to speed up.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and came face to face with Serena, former queen bee of the school. Serena no longer wore her usual crop top and short skirt. She wore a cute blue dress, that reached just over mid thigh. Misty glanced at herself quickly, noting the blue top and shorts.

Misty bit her lip, remembering her old self, who wore jeans and huge jumpers. She had improved, but certainly not in the ' _pretty_ ' zone.

Rolling her eyes, Serena took Misty by the arm and dragged her to a mirror in the girls bathroom. Misty glanced curiously at Serena, confused.

"Ok, girl. I am on a mission. To get you," Serena pointed to Misty. "All ready for the life of popularity! When I'm done, you're going to blow away everyone's mind!"

"Uh, what? I don't intend to be popular, sorry. I just want to be normal."

"Oh gosh. Just look at yourself! You are no way near normal! That hair of yours stands out too much! You get noticed all the time! But my mission is to get you noticed for something good. Like ' _Oh my God, she's totally pretty_!' you know what I mean?"

Misty stared at Serena, who put on a high voice for her impression. Slowly, she began to smile. Just a little. Then she smirked.

"I don't have any proof of your business. Can I see a former customer?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd ask that. Follow me."

Misty gaped. She had expected Serena to say no. She was hoping to get out of this ' _mission_ '.

"Are you coming or not, Misty?"

"Yeah yeah. I am."

()()()()()

"Plan-get-Ash-a-girlfriend is to be activated at exactly 12:30. Over."

"Drew? Seriously? We're standing in the same room. I know you're hiding in that cupboard. And why the hell are we communicating through walkie-talkies?"

"Shh. Subject 1 may hear our plans. Any objections to 12:30? Over."

"Ugh. You serious? Ash is at his locker, which is outside this room, and he already knows the plan! Can we be normal?"

"Ahh. You should have said earlier. Over."

Drew appeared from the cupboard, groaning as his stretched his legs. Paul face palmed, and threw Drew the walkie-talkie, which Drew managed to catch. After knocking two chairs over.

Ash appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at Drew on the floor, holding two walkie-talkies, two chairs knocked over, and Paul sighing in disgust.

"Out of my way!"

Hurling herself through the other door, a brunette ran into the room, her arms full of textbooks, tripped over Drew, landed on top of him, and the books were strewn everywhere. The brunette paused for a moment, and realised who and where the other person was. May scrambled up quickly and started to seethe with anger.

"What are you doing? Trying to trip me up in purpose then try to smell my boobs? Ew no! I'm outta here! Ugh!"

May growled, scooped up the textbooks and stormed off.

Drew stared at her retreating figure, before frowning. Ash smirked, delighted that there was finally something to get the subject off him.

"So, a girlfriend, Drew? Huh, you never told me that May, your little tech buddy, was her."

"Shut up, Ash! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, right. I agree with Ash. For once."

"Blah blah blah! 12:30 then? Bye, losers!"

Drew walked away quickly, a blush rising in his cheeks. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Touchy, huh? And what's with 12:30?"

"12:30 is when our plan is going to happen. Remember?"

"Like you guys would let me forget. Oh look, we're going to be late. Yeah, we are late. Oh well. Let's go."

Ash picked up his textbooks, and flicked his hair out of his eyes, before walking away. Paul smiled sadly. The plan had to work. Ash needed something to heal his heart.

()()()()()

"Misty, meet my first test subject, Iris."

"Hey! I'm not a test subject! Oh, hey Misty! Haven't seen ya for a while!"

"Hi, Iris. How's the newspaper going? Ooh, no one's taken my office yet."

"Yeah, we haven't found a replacement yet. The newspaper has lost some popularity since you left, though. You should come visit soon! The crew misses you!"

"Eh hem. I believe that some other stuff is more important. Like, you know, my mission?"

Misty and Iris glanced sheepishly at Serena. They had almost forgot she was there.

Slowly, Misty took a long look at Iris. She had changed. Iris now had a bob, with a small ponytail at the back. She also wore a dress similar to Serena's, but a bit longer, and it was a pale pink. Iris looked prettier.

Serena glanced at Misty's face, and grinned.

"So, mission accepted?"

"Mission accepted."

The two girls shook hands.

"We'd better go to lunch now. Iris, you coming?"

"Yep, will do! Go along, I'll catch up in ten minutes! There's a guest, so I need to sort out some recording stuff for the radio team because someone said that there's probably some juicy gossip with it!"

"Ok, bye! Good luck!"

Serena and Misty headed towards the lunch hall, and joined Dawn and May at their usual table. Dawn was awkwardly patting a furious May's back.

"May, I'm sure it was nothing! They're not going to tell anyone! I mean, if they did, it's minus points for Drew!"

"What's this about?" Misty leaned closer.

"Oh nothing important!" Dawn sang cheerfully. May glared at her.

"Nothing important?! This is totally at the top of the _important-we-must-seek-revenge_ scale! We have to do something!"

"May, look, Drew being a pervert is nothing new."

"I guess so." May grunted, spooning some yoghurt into her mouth.

There was a loud cough from the speakers. And a squeak that made everyone wince. Then they heard Skyla's voice, bouncy and sweet. She was the normal radio presenter. But usually the school radio wasn't broadcasted to the whole school. It was only for important notices. Some of the clubs paid some money to get some advertisement sometimes, but it was rare.

"Hey guys! Today, we have a special guest! He has come in just for an important message to someone!"

Many of the heads turned away and started eating lunch again.

"And our special someone is…drumroll please! Ash Ketchum, breaking hearts- _oh_! Sorry! I totally forgot. Eh hem. Ash Ketchum! Welcome to the studio!"

Everyone was curious. Word had got around quickly that Ash had been kicked out of the cheer team leader.

"Hi everyone. It's me, Ash Ketchum. Um, I just want to say a little message to someone. Can I just have a few minutes of your time? Eh hem. As most people know, I don't have a prom date."

Most of the girls gasped, and leaned forward.

"And after a few years of going alone, or picking up a date, I want to ask someone. Someone, who is close to me."

Misty turned away, rolling her eyes. She started to eat her lunch, even though she was the only one who was doing so.

"She has rescued me from what I was before, that horrible disgusting playboy. She's made me realise that I shouldn't take advantage of my family situations, and to make the most of my life I have now. She's been in my life since I was four, the two of us best friends. We drifted apart after I messed up, destroyed our friendship and buried it into the ground. But she dug it up again. She makes me happy. I realise now that I was right after all. I'm Cinderella, and you're the prince."

He paused for a deep breath.

"So Misty Waterflower, I just wanted to say that I love you. Will you go to prom with me?"

()()()()()

A/N: Eh heh heh XD I didn't have to go back to add more words on. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you guys like it too!

Please review, follow and favourite! This story makes me smile, laugh and cry whilst writing it, and I hope it does those things to you, too. Actually it probably doesn't. Well see ya on Thursday!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas is tomorrow! Woop! Now, let's get to de chapter! You might be surprised. I was surprised. But I have to make the last chapter work, so yeah. I don't own Pokemon.

Also check out my new oneshot tomorrow! GeekChic!

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"W-what?"

Everyone glanced at Misty, who had wide eyes and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't. You've got the wrong person!"

Ash stared at her. He ran up to her, and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I haven't got the _wrong_ person, Misty. I know it's _you_."

She felt a tear trickling down her cheek again, and she tried to block out some words she had tried to forget over the years. Her head was throbbing, the words getting louder, until she couldn't bear it.

"Y-you said that you would stay with me! You said you would never leave me!"

…

 _"We can get married in the kitchen!"_

 _"No! Ash, you would just eat the cookies Mrs Delia made! And I need a wedding dress!"_

 _"Who said I would eat the cookies! I would never eat the cookies! And you don't need a stupid wedding dress!"_

 _"Yes I do!"_

 _"No you don't!"_

 _"Yes, I say yes so I hafta!"_

 _"No! You look pretty already!"_

 _The little red headed girl stared at the boy in surprise, not expecting him to say that. The small raven haired boy grinned widely and ran off._

 _"Don't leave me!" The girl squealed._

 _The boy ran back, his hand in hers now, eyes innocent._

 _"I would never leave you! I will always stay with you!"_

 _"Pinkie swear?"_

 _"Pinkie swear! Let's go!"_

 _"Where to?"_

 _"The kitchen, duh!"_

 _"Ash!"_

…

The present Ash looked guilty, uncomfortable.

"You know how it is. I never meant it. You know that."

"You still have the ring?"

"What, _you_ still have it?"

"Answer my question! And maybe I'll consider your offer."

"Offer? What offer? And look, here it is."

He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a ring made of tin foil, and a small bead strung onto the middle. Misty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fine. I still have mine. It's in my bag. And by offer, I mean that speech about my being your new toy. And I decline that. Sorry. I don't think I'm in the mood."

"What? You think it's a prank? I was being truthful. I'm giving up being a playboy once and for all. I'm one hundred percent into you, and you only now."

Misty glared at him, not quite sure what to do.

"I'll think about it. We are not girlfriend and boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. I am merely considering the pros and cons."

She turned around and walked away. Ash sighed, and turned to look at Drew and Paul.

"You told me this would work."

Paul nudged Drew quickly, unsure what to say. Drew glared at Paul, before clearing his throat dramatically.

"She obviously likes you back, Ash. She's just playing hard to get."

"How do I make her easy to get?"

"Gifts, maybe?"

()()()()()

"Dawn!"

"Yeah, May?"

"What do you think all that was about?"

Dawn frowned, turning around to look at May.

"I think we should let Misty tell us. I mean, it is about her. But what Ash has to do with it is confusing. And it might have happened before we came along."

"You mean when she was like four? We met her when we were five, I think."

"Yeah. May? Are you nervous?"

May glanced at Dawn strangely.

"Nervous? What for?"

"Uh, prom?"

"What? _Prom_? You've been looking forward to it since you knew what it was!"

"I know, I know…but what if it goes wrong?"

The room was silent. May stared at Dawn curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It got to be perfect. You know, I come up in the perfect dress, and I go with the perfect guy, and a perfect kiss…"

"It's not a silly dream, Dawn. All girls want that. I do. But I guess some care more than others do. I'm worried for my prom."

"Of course you are! You're going on a blind date! I would be scared stiff!"

"I guess. Oh look at the time!"

"Huh? Crap, I have a exam! Bye!"

"Bye!"

May sat down. She had tech, but the teacher was always late anyway. Who was her blind date anyway? She never really thought about it deeply. She just assumed it was some hot guy. It probably wasn't. Probably a desperate loser.

()()()()()

Ash wandered through the shops, going into every one. And in every one, he came out with either nothing or a bag. He soon had six, and he walked past the rest of the shops, heading to one that caught his eye at the end. He strolled in, and asked the shopkeeper something. The shopkeeper frowned, and Ash tried to persuade him.

Twenty minutes later, Ash came out with a huge bag. He smiled, and left the area. He had what he wanted.

()()()()()

The next morning, Dawn woke up to a huge clatter downstairs. She tried not to wake Misty, who was camping at her house since the Gary incident. Occasionally Misty went to May's house, but May had a bigger family, so she stayed with Dawn most of the time.

Misty awoke to Dawn plodding down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and peered over the banisters, trying to see what Dawn was up to.

"Misty? You awake? There's a parcel for you."

"For _me_? Hang on!"

Misty slid down the railings, and took the parcel from a curious Dawn. She peeled the wrapping open, to a box of chocolates, hearts engraved on them. A note peeked out.

' _Prom_?'

She put the note away, but ate the chocolates. She didn't let Dawn have any of them.

The very next day, Misty woke up first. She was pretty sure what happened the day before would happen again. And it did.

It was a necklace of seashells, and small beads spelling out ' _Prom_?' were threaded between the shells.

It wasn't that she didn't like Ash. She had finally accepted that she had a tiny wincy crush on him. That was all. But she didn't want her heart broken again. Not after all those years ago.

Dawn didn't know where the necklace went. She assumed it went into the bin, from the look on Misty's face.

()()()()()

"Firstly, you gotta tell me all the juicy details."

"No way! You could tell the whole school, and I could never look anyone, especially Ash, in the face again!"

"You serious? I may be the former oh-so-popular queen of the school, but I wouldn't tell anyone about this. Besides, you're my customer."

"That's true, I guess."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Anything minor I could know?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's been sending me gifts for the last few days."

"Really? What? He's never really been a present person, from what I could see."

"Well, the first day he got me a box of heart chocolates, then a seashell necklace, and this morning I got a photo frame with a picture of us when we were little."

"Ah. What? When you were little? What, did you-"

"I said too much! Forget about that."

"Hmm, yeah like I totally believe you. Now spill. Please?"

"No. I'll tell you another day?"

"Two years is not near enough."

Misty groaned and rolled her eyes. Serena glared at her, before pouting and scowling.

"Fine, I'll let you off. Just tell me what you get every day. And you must go to prom."

"What? I'm okay with the first deal, but no way to the second one! I'm going to be a loner!"

"There are quite a few single men who would be happy to take you."

"No! No, just no!"

"Well…how about we smuggle you in and if anyone asks, say that your date stood you up?"

"If that will make you shut up, then yes."

()()()()()

Misty sighed, and picked up her mobile phone, tapping in a number that she had done for the last few days.

"Hello? Misty?"

"Serena? Prom is in two days! And he's still sending me stuff!"

"What kind of stuff? You got a bouquet of flowers yesterday and a huge heart cushion the day before, so what is it today?"

"It's a hair clip with a seashell on!"

"…That's really disappointing compared to the others."

"What?! No, you don't get it. The shell is made out of…diamonds?! Oh my nerdy glasses!"

"Omg! You have got to wear that to prom along with the seashell necklace!"

"No! He'll see it!"

"I doubt he's even going to prom. If he doesn't show up with a date, all the other girls will go to him like a magnet. And it looks like you're the only one on his mind."

"Fine! I'll get a dress, wear the seashell jewellery and sit in the corner!"

"…You don't have a dress?!"

"May, Dawn and I are getting our dresses today! Don't worry!"

"Get something that matches the seashells!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Bye!"

"Bye!"

()()()()()

Dawn ran into the house, looking around quickly. Misty had already left for school. Dawn was going to be late, for sure. But she needed a small amount of money for her dress! She was going to take some money from Misty, but she would repay her after prom.

She sprinted up the stairs into Misty's temporary room. Dawn sighed and opened the door. And her eyes widened as she saw the room. It was still plain, as Misty refused to customise it, but in her room were some things Dawn recognised.

There was an empty box of chocolates sitting by her pillow. A seashell necklace and diamond hair clip sat on her bedside table, obviously well polished regularly. The photo frame could be seen on her bedside table as well, with not a speck of dust on. On the windowsill were the flowers, in a beautiful vase, and peeking from below her duvet was the heart cushion.

Misty obviously treasured everything Ash gave her, but why didn't she say yes to Ash? If she loved him that much, wouldn't it be easy to say 'yes'?

Dawn left the room, puzzled, forgetting about taking the money.

()()()()()

A/N: So that's that chapter! I'm getting so excited! It's almost the end! Sort of.

Please review, follow and favourite! It would make me so happy! Will update soon.

Catsaysmaw xx


	17. Chapter 17

Erm, sorry for the late update. I thought I uploaded it, but I realised yesterday I didn't actually post it. Sorry. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

May twirled around in a stunning red dress, white spots bubbling from the bottom. Dawn smiled, and snapped a quick picture with her phone, to which May immediately squealed and attacked Dawn. Misty face palmed at her two friends. The shop assistant glanced warily at them, unsure whether to step in.

Misty stood in the middle of a heap of dresses. The shop was pretty much empty, thanks to Dawn. Dawn was trying on every dress that was pink or purple, despite the fact Paul wasn't going to like it. Come on! This was prom! She could wear anything! Misty sighed, and handed another red dress to May. May was demanding only to wear red, as it was her signature colour. Misty, however, wasn't very picky.

"Give me anything and I'll take it."

"Misty! You have to look nice! This is prom! The prom!" Dawn whined.

"I don't even have a date. There's no point."

"Oh, well I'm sure a _certain someone_ would like to be your date…" May smirked.

"May! Oh, just go away, you guys!"

Misty picked up the nearest dress, not even seeing what it looked like and headed to the till, May and Dawn scowling at her. She paid, and dragged her two best friends and their dresses along with her.

And Misty got a headache from their whining.

()()()()()

It was the day of prom. Misty had a very, let's say, _busy_ morning.

6:00am. The day started when Dawn screeched into Misty's ear telling her to get her butt out of bed. Dawn was armed with a hot iron, so Misty hurriedly got out of bed. May, who had stayed over for the night, got a burnt ear when she refused to wake up. The three of them were grumbling and arguing as they ate their breakfast.

7:15am. The three of them sprinted to the nail salon, something Dawn had forgotten to tell the others, so they bickered on the way, again. They came out an hour later, with shiny nails, and relatively happy, until Dawn remembered they were late for a hair appointment. After that, they went back home, all of them broke from all the sudden arrangements. So they decided to do the makeup on each other.

Misty opened the door to Dawns house, and her eyes widened at the huge parcel sitting on the doormat. She was unsure whether to open it, until May threatened to kill whatever was inside.

"Serena?"

"Misty? I'm at a hair appointment. What is it?"

"He sent me another one. A huge one, in fact."

"What, a diamond ring? About time, too."

"No! A seal plushie."

"Oh. Is it made out of diamonds?"

"…no. And you knew the answer. Just, I saw the plushie a few months back, and I really wanted to buy it. And it was pretty expensive."

"The more expensive, the better, darling. Now I've got to go! See you later at prom!"

"Oh! Uh...bye."

Misty sat down, careful not to ruin her hair, and hugged the plushie. How had he known? Had he been stalking her on her date with Gary when they saw the plushie? No, he wasn't like that. He probably just bought it because it was expensive. Pfft.

The note around the seal's neck said 'Prom?' like the others, but she squinted her eyes to make out some small writing at the bottom. 'Forgive me and forget the past?'

She could forgive him easily. But whether she could forget the past was the difficulty. How many times had he broken a girls heart? Many, that was the answer, including herself. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Misty! I've finished May's makeup! It's your turn! Hurry up!"

Sighing, Misty dropped the seal and walked out of the room, running a hand through her hair to make sure it was still wavy. It was, but Dawn had a curler anyway.

()()()()()

Misty held up the bag which held her dress. Now she regretted her hasty leave in the shop. Well, there was a chance it was going to be a nice dress.

She reached her hand in, and pulled it out, her eyes widening. It was perfect.

The dress was a light cloud blue, and was tight fitting at the top, until it got to the waist, where it broke out in waves of ruffles, hundreds of shades of blue mixed in. She put the seashell necklace on, which now had no beads on, as well as the hair clip. Dawn managed to find some seashell earrings, and May did her makeup.

May had a dark red dress, with a dark green strip of fabric at her waist, as well as matching green shoes. Dawn claimed that May was dressing to impress by trying to look sexy, but May quickly denied and attacked Dawn again, which meant Dawn was right.

Dawn had a pink dress, which reminded Misty a lot of the Disney Cinderella's dress. But pink, and had lots of sparkles. Too many sparkles, in her opinion, but Dawn was in love with the dress and refused to hear any hate about it.

()()()()()

"Any reply?"

"No. I even put my phone number on the back of the heart cushion."

"Ah. Then, I don't know, I guess she's rejected you?"

Paul glanced at Ash, who was trying to stare at his phone and the postbox at the same time.

"I guess I'm not going to prom then. I was sure the seal would do it."

"Why did you buy the seal anyway? It's huge, as well."

"So? And it reminded me of her. It had blue eyes like her. And it looked calm-"

"Plushies always look calm. They are, you know, not alive." Drew sighed, who was fixing his hair, for perhaps the fifth time. Or the sixth. He had lost count after a few hours.

Ash glared at Drew, annoyed.

"You should be worrying right now. You have a blind date."

"Eh, not too bothered. It's only prom. And I'm sure the girl will like me fine. I mean, most girls do. I'm am the Drew Hayden."

"Alright, stop being an idiot, Drew. Ash has a point. Won't your girlfriend mind?"

"What girlfriend? Paul, if I had a girlfriend, I would be going with her."

"May Maple? The brunette? You two seem pretty close."

"What? No! Of course not!" Drew stared intently into the mirror, and what seemed to Paul like a faint blush, was on his cheeks.

Paul smirked, and stayed quiet, whilst Drew kept staring into the mirror. Ash started going to the kitchen. Noticing the slight sag in his shoulders and the drag in his feet, Paul pulled him back.

"I have a plan."

Drew perked up, dropping the hairbrush in excitement.

"A plan? For what?"

"For Ash to get the girl."

"I-I don't think I trust your plans." Ash stuttered.

"Oh please, Drew always makes things work."

"Hello? I'm the one who has the plan here! Drew, stop being so big-headed."

"Hey! I'm just stating that I need more respect for who I am."

"Are you flirting with me? Because I don't think your date would like that."

Ash sighed loudly.

"I have a plan. So don't bother, you two. I'm going to get dressed."

Ash headed up the stairs, Drew and Paul stopping their argument to look at him in surprise. Paul finally spoke.

"Good for him. My plan included him riding on a huge turkey."

()()()()()

"Omg! Girls, it is one hour before our dates pick us up! May! Redo up your eyeliner! Misty! Stop looking grumpy! And Dawn? Oh darling, you look _amazing_ as usual!"

Misty and May stared in amazement at the slightly mad Dawn, who was preening and cooing at herself in the mirror.

"I think…she has finally gone mad from the sugar." Misty stated.

"Yeah, let's hope Paul comes along early to pick her up before she gets worse."

"I agree."

"So who are you getting a lift with to prom?"

"Oh, Lyra. She's helping out with the music, so we're going twenty minutes early."

"Ah, okay. Make sure there's some good music!"

"Yeah, I will. When's your blind date picking you up?"

"He texted me earlier, but he said he might be early or late. Depends on the traffic."

"Who do you think it is?"

May pondered for a few moments.

"I don't know. Brendan maybe?"

"He's taking Brianna, apparently, according to Serena. It could be Ritchie. Iris said he was rather secretive about his prom date."

"Oooh, he's pretty hot!" Dawn joined in the conversation, looking like she had got over her sugar rush.

"Don't you have a _boyfriend_ , Dawn?" May teased.

"Oh sweetie, sometimes you have to be ready for backups!" Dawn winked.

"She's still not over the sugar…" Misty muttered quietly to May.

"Should I strangle her?"

Dawn was currently giggling her head off, and dancing around madly.

"No. She'll calm down when she gets to prom."

()()()()()

A/N: Another chapter done!

Next chapter will be prom! Squee! I'm so almost nearly done with this story! I sort of don't want it to end, but sort of do, so I can start a new story. And thank you again for my fabulous reviews! They make me so happy! And there's so many of them so I can't list all my lovely reviewers…

But please, keep on following, favouriting and reviewing!

Catsaysmaw xx


	18. Chapter 18

Happy New Year! Third last chapter! So close to the end…but anyways…I'm getting so lazy. Ok, ok, I'll get some more writing done later today. School is coming up, and I will literally have zero time for anything in my life. So I might as well try and cram some writing in the last two days of freedom.

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Paul! Over here!"

Dawn waved a hand to the boy, who was unexpectedly smart for the occasion. Dawn smirked at him, and as if he read her mind, he scowled at her. He took her hand awkwardly, and pulled her along slightly, which didn't work, as Dawn stood still, holding her hand up to the air. It was spitting. Better get in the car quick, to save her dress. But they could go inside again. That was more reasonable.

"Come on. We're going to be late." He sighed.

 **Head under water**

 **And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**

"Oh please! We're at least, hang on, Paul, it's half an hour until prom starts…"

" _And_ …?"

"It takes about two minutes to get there."

"The early bird gets the worm, you see."

"Or is Paul a _wittle_ bit _too_ eager?"

 **The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

 **Made room for me but it's too soon to see**

Dawn smirked yet again as Paul started to blush slightly. She had hit the right theory. As usual, because she was the amazing and fabulous Dawn Berlitz.

 **If I'm happy in your hands**

 **I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

"Troublesome, you'd better not be laughing at me. Otherwise I'm leaving you here."

"I'm not! I promise! Just surprised you're that eager for prom."

She batted her eyelashes innocently, making Paul smile, just a little bit.

 **Blank stares at blank pages**

 **No easy way to say this**

 **You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and make the lady happy."

"That's the first time you've referred to me as a 'lady'."

"We'll make the most of it because that's the only time I'll say that."

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you asked for it**

 **'cause you need one, you see**

Dawn glanced at Paul cautiously, unsure whether her next question would anger her date. She had seen his anger before, when they were at the bar when he asked her to prom. He had a short temper, and he was her date! She couldn't upset him! But she just had to know.

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

"Do you really love me? Or are you just taking me to prom because you asked me while you were drunk and don't want to hurt my feelings?"

The car stopped, suddenly, at the side of the road. The rain was pouring hard now, the silence in the car making it easy to hear the rhythmical thumps on the roof.

 **If you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today**

"I really do love you, Dawn. It's hard to show it sometimes, though."

"What do you mean?"

 **I learned the hard way**

 **That they all say things you want to hear**

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Just…just tell me."

"You're pretty and beautiful, popular and cute-"

 **And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,**

 **Your help just hurts**

Dawn was horrified. Paul…Paul only dated her to make his reputation better? No! She had fallen in love with a different guy, a guy who was mysterious, dark, but different, unique in a good way. It was him who had made her fall in love, when they stood in the equipment shed and talked about how life sucked. When one day the janitor had caught them in there chatting, and chased them around the school, and they laughed and smiled so much then. But now it meant nothing. Just stupid fake memories.

 **You are not what I thought you were**

 **Hello to high and dry**

"I-I-I…You disgusting pig! I can't believe I fell for you! Ugh! Get away from me!"

 **Convinced me to please you**

 **Made me think that I need this too**

"What? I haven't said anything wrong! Dawn! Wait!"

 **I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

Dawn was out of the car, into the pouring rain. She picked up her skirts and ran, where she was going she didn't know. She needed to be away. To cry alone. But the tears were already falling, and running in a dress never helped. She kept running, even though she heard his footsteps. She kept running, even though she was splashing mud on her new dress. She kept running, even though she was hardly running anymore, just a weak and tired jog. A fast walk.

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you asked for it**

 **'cause you need one, you see**

She slipped on a patch of mud, and started to fall backwards, until two arms broke her fall, spun her around and pulled her close. Dawn started to struggle, but she was weak from the heartbreak, and she could only look into the onyx eyes in front of her.

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

"What have I said wrong?"

"If you only wanted me to boost your popularity, you could have said before…before you broke my heart. Now let go of me!"

"What? I was in the middle of a long love confession! How did it get to us standing in the rain with me wrestling you? Tell me how you got to this stupid state."

 **If you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today**

"You said I'm pretty, and beautiful, and popular-"

Dawn's eyes widened when she realised.

"Oh crap. I'm so stupid. What have I done?"

 **Promise me that you'll leave the light on**

She started crying, and with his thumb, Paul wiped them away, but it was tricky when it was raining.

"Should I finish what I was saying?" Paul asked.

"Yes, please."

 **To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**

"You're pretty, and I'm not. You're kind, and I'm not. You're perfect, and I'm not. I don't know how you could like me."

 **'cause I believe there's a way you can love me**

"Paul? You're the stupid one here. How could anyone not love you, when they see the real side of you? You're caring, kind, and the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. And I think, you deserve this."

And like before, she went on her tiptoes and kissed him, and their world fell into place. They knew what they were doing. It felt right. It was perfect. Why? Because they were perfect. Together.

 **Because I say**

Needless to say, they were quite late to prom, and rather muddy and wet, to everyone's surprise and disgust. But they dried off, and they looked fine, because everyone who looked at them smiled, because the pair were obviously in love. The way they looked at each other, it sent sparks flying. The way they held hands, squeezing them every now and then, and they smiled. The way they danced, they were in sync, and they looked calm, and peaceful.

 **I won't write you a love song**

 **'cause you asked for it**

 **'cause you need one, you see**

"Should we dance to this song?"

"Of course! This is prom! The prom. The _best_ prom. And you know why?"

"Why, troublesome?"

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

The pair took to the dance floor, swaying as the music played.

"Because I'm with you, that's why."

 **Is that why you wanted a love song?**

 **'cause you asked for it**

 **'cause you need one, you see**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

 **If you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If your heart is nowhere in it**

 **I don't want it for a minute**

 **Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today.**

()()()()()

A/N: So that's that! Don't worry, it's not the end! Two more chapters to go! I wouldn't end it on an ikarishipping ending when it's mainly based around the pokeshipping story, but was this cute? Was it okay? It's not my usual style, making things sudden and everything.

We are so so close to the end! Ahhh! I'm panicking! Squee!

Keep the reviews rolling in! I love them so much!

Follow, favourite and review!

Catsaysmaw xx


	19. Chapter 19

61 reviews?! Tysm, tysm everyone

Chapter twenty will be out as soon as I get ten reviews for this chapter! I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

May stared wistfully as the car that held Dawn and61 reviews? Paul drove off, and a few minutes later Lyra arrived, to pick Misty up. She was alone. There was still ten or so minutes until he was late, so she sat down and tried not to panic. She really shouldn't have gotten a blind date. That was a stupid move. There was a sound of car wheels screeching outside, and May stood up quickly.

 **Hey! Where's the drums?**

She stood by the door, waiting for him to ring the doorbell. She didn't want to look!

There was a knock. And the door opened, as if by magic.

 **Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh**

May immediately lost her nervousness, as she started to tell off her date for opening the door without her permission.

"Excuse me! You're not supposed to-"

 **Let's go!**

"Oh look who it is. Maple, where's my date? She told me to go to this address. Obviously she made a stupid decision to stay at your house, for some reason."

"Oh look, it's the boy with the head of a cabbage. You went to the wrong house. Turn around and go. There aren't any other girls here."

"Bandana girl, if you dare call me cabbage head again-"

"I'm not wearing a bandana, Drew. Ha!"

"Just tell me where this address is! Then I'll go!"

He shoved a piece of paper under May's nose, and she growled, snatching the paper and reading it, her eyes widening slightly as she realised what was going on.

 **Ooh girl you're shining**

 **Like a 5th avenue diamond**

 **And they don't make you like they used to**

 **You're never going out of style**

"Well." She cleared her throat. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the night."

"What? Wait, you're Rose Red?"

"Yep. That's me. Wait! Where're you going? Hey!"

 **Ooh pretty baby**

 **This world might've gone crazy**

"Leaving. To get a proper prom date. I knew I shouldn't have gone with a blind date."

"What? Because I'm not good enough for your oh-so-high standards? Pfft. I don't need you."

"I don't have standards, Maple. It's just pretty damn obvious you hate me. I don't want to disappoint you by destroying your prom."

"No standards? So why are you so picky when getting a girlfriend? Do they have to be curvy and popular then?"

 **The way you save me**

 **Who can blame me**

 **When I just wanna make you smile?**

Drew glared at May, frustrated about how she still hadn't got the idea yet.

"No, I just don't take girls to prom who don't want me there next to them. I only want a dedicated, loyal girlfriend. And also, just saying, you're actually pretty nice when you're on the Internet. You sounded like you genuinely liked me. By the way, I knew it was you all along. I just went with it, because I knew it was you. I-I wanted to see how you reacted."

 **I wanna thrill you like Michael**

 **I wanna kiss you like Prince**

 **Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

 **Like Hathaway**

 **Write a song for you like this**

The car started to slowly drive off, and May, realising what Drew was saying, realised almost everything. He liked her. Her, May Maple. That was why he would stick with her in class, why she sometimes caught him staring.

 **You're over my head**

 **I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

"Wait! Drew! No!"

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Baby you,**

 **Baby you're so classic**

It was like a movie. She tripped over, feet flying everywhere, before she banged her head on something, she wasn't sure what it was, but it hurt. And the last thing she heard was Drew's voice.

 **Four dozen roses**

 **Anything for you to notice**

 **All the way to serenade you**

 **Doing it Sinatra style**

 _..._

 _"May! Where did Dawn go?"_

 _A small green haired boy came running up the the short brunette, who was sitting by herself, sticking lopsided hearts onto some pink card._

 _"Drew? Oh, Dawn went off with Kenny to see the slugs in the vegetable patch. She got a valentine from two people, Drew, I think you're too late."_

 _"Oh." The younger Drew looked distracted. "Who gave the cards to her?"_

 _"I think one was from Kenny, that's why she went with him to see the slugs." May paused for a moment, thinking. "And maybe the other one was from Paul. I saw him staring at her today. Actually, he's been staring at her since grade two, when he gave her a card last year, as well."_

 _"Paul? Oh. He's quiet. And ugly. Well, here's a Valentine's card. And some chocolate because you probably didn't get one, so happy Valentine's Day."_

 _May looked up at Drew in surprise, before stuffing a piece of chocolate into her mouth._

 _"Thanks, Drew. Here's your card! I did have some chocolate, but I think I ate it. And also I did get lots of Valentines! I got, uh, twenty three!"_

 _"You didn't! This is your first one! I know because I'm more cleverer then you."_

 _"You can't show off because you got more Valentines than me! It's mean!"_

 _"Oh. I don't like Dawn any more. Just sayin'."_

 _"Good. Because only me an' Misty are allowed to have Dawn."_

 _…_

 **I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac**

 **Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back**

 **Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel**

 **I could walk you down the aisle**

"May? May! You've woken! You fainted."

"Oh, did I? Sorry. You can go to prom now. I-I just wanted to say that I sort of feel the same way back." May smiled weakly, rubbing her forehead.

"You feel the same way?"

"Yeah. I guess I didn't realise. You know in grade three? On Valentines day? Did you actually have a crush on Dawn?"

"No. I just wanted to speak to you. Oh, and here's a rose. I just brought with me, in case."

"In case of what?"

"I don't know?" Drew paused to think. "In case something like this happened?"

"So you expected this? How would you know I liked you back? How would-"

 **I wanna thrill you like Michael**

 **I wanna kiss you like Prince**

 **Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

 **Like Hathaway**

 **Write a song for you like this**

She was broken off by a kiss, and her eyes widened. But she didn't pull away.

"What did you do that for? We're not even dating! You're homosexual, the last time I checked!" She screamed when they pulled apart.

"You didn't pull away."

 **You're over my head**

 **I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **It's love on rewind,**

 **Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)**

 **Out of my league**

 **Old school chic**

 **Like a movie star**

 **From the silver screen**

 **You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Baby you're so classic**

He smirked that annoying smirk she hated so much. She rolled her eyes, and pulled on his arm.

"We're already late to prom. Let's go. Grass head."

"Airhead."

 **Baby you're class and baby you're sick**

 **I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met**

 **A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s**

 **Got me tripping out like the sixties**

 **Hippies, Queen of the discotheque**

 **A 70s dream and an 80s best**

 **Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Messey**

 **Girl you're timeless, just so classic**

"This song describes you, May."

The two were on the dance floor, after many surprised comments about the two being together. Drew had simply put an arm around May, and said that they were meant for each other.

 **You're over my head I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **It's love on rewind,**

 **Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)**

 **Out of my league**

 **Old school chic**

 **Like a movie star**

 **From the silver screen**

 **You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Whoa oh oh (Yeah, yeah)**

 **Baby you're so classic (Yeah, yeah)**

 **Yeah**

 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Uuuuuuh uh uh**

The microphone suddenly squeaked, and everyone looked around. The DJ was about to announce the next song, but then there were some muffled sounds as someone went onto the stage.

The DJ appeared again, slightly flustered and confused. May and Drew glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Um, next up, we have a last minute guest who would like to sing. Please welcome to the stage, Ash Ketchum!"

()()()()()

A/N: Cliffy? I do like them.

PLEASE CAN I HAVE TEN REVIEWS ( FROM TEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE ) AND I'LL UPDATE! YOU COULD ALL REVIEW NOW AND GET THE CHAPTER TOMORROW…IM ONLY DOING ESPECIALLY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! AND IF I NEVER GET THOSE TEN REVIEWS YOU WILL NEVER GET THAT LAST CHAPTER!

That's right! This was the second last chapter!

SQUEE! Ah! I'm so freaking excited! Omg, I'm spazzing out!

Review, follow and favourite! Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Catsaysmaw xx


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Cat, we thought we weren't going to get another chapter until you got your ten reviews.

Yeah, I know. But it's my birthday! I'm nice! As long as I get 13 reviews for this chapter. Pleasedontleavemebecauseimsoyoungplz.

We'll be switching POV a lot in this chapter. And omg, you have GOT to listen to this song. Please read my long rant, because it is quite important. When I plan out stories for the first time, I either have in mind the ending or the beginning. FYIW was one of the beginning ones, which meant I ran out of inspiration easily, and so is TCOH. BHLABB is an ending one. I have been planning this chapter since August. Maybe July, actually, because that was when I got the idea. (I was so happy when I was got to write this chapter because I like to do things in order) I first heard the song in this chapter then, and I based a whole freaking 20 chapter story on that song. So please, thank Marianas Trench for making Cross My Heart. When you listen to it (please do!) listen to the acoustic version for this story. It has more emotion, even though I personally prefer the original for normal uses. I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty**

Misty looked around, bored. May and Drew had arrived twenty minutes late, and Dawn and Paul thirty, for some reason. They were all in love, and Misty couldn't help but feel slightly bitter. She hadn't seen Ash anywhere, not that she was looking for him, of course.

So when the microphone squeaked and the DJ announced that Ash was going to sing, she was more than just a little surprised. The curtains lifted, and there sat Ash, with a guitar. She didn't even know he could play the guitar, but then again, she didn't know much about him any more.

(Ash POV)

"I-I'm doing this for someone very special to me, and I hope-I hope she realises that we have something. Because I have, and I don't want to wait much longer."

Is that her in the crowd? Yes, it must be. Her ginger hair stands out. And she looks beautiful. Not that she never does, but more than usual. She stands still, and I clear my throat nervously. Perhaps I should've listened to Paul's plan instead? I had spent the last two hours worrying. But I was doing it for Misty. So I started to strum the strings on my guitar, trying not to notice the many pairs of eyes looking at me.

 **"So here's another day**

 **I'll spend away from you**

 **Another night I'm on another broken avenue**

 **My bag is ripped and worn**

 **Then again now so am I**

 **Take what you want to take**

 **What you wanna take**

 **What you.."**

My voice sounds fine, to me, so I don't panic. I hope she's watching. Something like this reminds me of something a few years ago, when we were twelve, her about to say a short speech on stage.

...

 _"Aren't you scared, Misty? You're going up in front of the whole school!"_

 _"I'll be fine. What, do you care? Ha! As if!"_

 _"I was trying to look out for you, maybe? But I'll be watching, watching whether you'll make a fool of yourself."_

 _"Ash! Ugh! I knew you were bad luck!"_

...

 **"I miss the stupid things**

 **We'd go to sleep and then**

 **You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed At 3 AM"**

(Misty POV)

He has a nice voice. And he chose this song, which is good. Though the lyrics are perhaps letting out some of our secrets. I move around the crowd quickly, to try get away from the stares from everyone and the glares that Dawn and May are giving me.

 **"Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me**

 **Do what you wanna do**

 **What you wanna do**

 **What you.."**

(Ash POV)

She moves and I start to panic, but it's fine, because I can still see her hair. She's wearing the seashell jewellery I bought her, which is a nice touch.

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you**

 **Take me home**

 **I don't wanna be alone tonight"**

...

 _"May! Look! Seashells! Ooh! They're so pretty!"_

 _"Misty! Look! Dawn found a jellyfish! Ow! It stung me! My finger!"_

 _A young May started to cry, and Dawn ran over to her. Misty, however, took a bucket and scooped the jellyfish up, throwing it into the sea._

 _"Why'd you do that for? I wanted to throw it at Paul!" Ash started to whine, and Misty, being rather violent when she was young, slapped him._

 _"Jellyfish stings can kill you! Don't you know that, idiot?"_

 _She carried on picking up seashells, admiring every one of them, placing them into the bucket._

...

It was a good choice, the seashells. One of my many genius ideas.

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die**

 **Cross my heart and hope to die**

 **Cross my heart and hope to.."**

The day my mom got cancer, was the day I started my new life. My horrible life, that masked the real me.

...

 _"Ash! Look! They cleaned up the dollhouse! Can we play with it? Please? I'll even let you eat cookies when I go over to yours later?"_

 _"No. And you're not going to my house." The four year old Ash glared at her, and carried on fiddling with his shoe._

 _"Why? Is your mommy angry at me?"_

 _"No. You just can't come over."_

 _"Oh. Can we at least play with the dollhouse?"_

 _"No! I don't wanna be your best friend any more either! Leave me alone!"_

 _And with that, Ash ran, to the kids he had claimed the day before, 'annoying' and 'selfish', and started playing with them. Misty looked at him, scowled, and sat on her own, playing with the dollhouse._

...

 **"Hotels are all the same**

 **You're still away from me**

 **Another day**

 **Another dollar that I'll never see**

 **Gonna get the pieces**

 **The pieces**

 **Pieces of something good**

 **Lie just a little lie**

 **Just a little lie**

 **Just a.."**

No wonder Misty left me alone after that. I was such a sassy little boy back then. Then again, I've pushing her away for this long. I take a deep breath and carry on singing. If this doesn't work, then it's hopeless. I don't know what to do next.

 **"I wonder what your doing**

 **I wonder if you doubt it**

 **I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it**

 **I don't know where to go**

 **I'm going back to you**

 **Be where I ought to be**

 **Where I ought to be**

 **Where I.."**

(Misty POV)

He's still singing. I won't go back to him though. He's just showing off. He's just trying to make the other girls jealous. He's just trouble, waiting for me to go to him.

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you**

 **Take me home**

 **I don't wanna be alone tonight"**

That last line. He catches my eye. He stops playing for a beat, but carries on. But that one beat, when he looked at me, he looked sad, desperate. He looked genuinely sorry. But I don't know what to do.

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die"**

(Ash POV)

This part of the song is long. It reminds me of many memories. I hope it reminds her too. Though, I've been stupid to ignore that chain of memories. It must've pushed her away more than anything else.

(Misty POV)

Is it me, or is he constantly staring at me now? It's slightly intimidating. Suddenly, memories are pouring into my head, at each repetitive little verse.

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

...

 _"Hello? Is this Ash's house? If it is, please tell Ash to call me! I miss talking to him even if it's only been for a few hours since we argued. Thank you, bye!"_

 _The young Misty, rubbed her eye, another tear falling down her face. She wanted Ash back, because he was her best friend. They even promised they would be together forever._

...

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"Hello? It's Misty. Please call me! Why are you hanging out with the annoying kids? You're not the same Ash I know. Please call!"_

 _It was the day after the last phone call, and Misty had found out the horrible truth where Ash teased, bullied, sneered at other people. She was horrified, to say in the least._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

...

 _"Hi. It's me, Misty. You're not going to call back. I know you aren't. You've changed. I hope you have a good life. Thank you for any happiness you gave me. Goodbye."_

 _It was a few days after the last, but she was already seeing that he wasn't going to come back to her. She frowned, the first frown in the next many years of her life, where smiles were not easily found._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"Hey. It's been a month, two days and three hours. And you know what? I don't care. I don't care that you don't care about me. Just saying."_

 _The little girl clenched her fist, before scowling. Whether he heard the messages or not, she didn't care. She just wanted the satisfaction of sending him a message stating her thoughts._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"It's been exactly a year, now. You've talked to me, but it's not what I meant. You tease me, and whisper about me. Can it be safe to say that I hate you?"_

 _The girl sobbed, and reached over the stroke her waist long hair. She pulled some scissors out, the ones her sisters always told her not to use, and cut off her hair, until it was short, and ragged._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"When was the last one? Just over two years ago, I see. That was when I cut off my hair, to show myself how much I hated you. I'm keeping my hair short now. It's a new me, who doesn't cry at best friends who leave her."_

 _The girl was taller now, but still there was no smile. Her eyes were dull, and her hair splayed out everywhere. But still she stayed strong._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"What now? I'm thirteen. Still older than you by three months and eighteen days. I remember things. Unlike you. Who broke a promise dear to us. Or rather, me, now."_

 _She was taller by a lot. She smiled, sometimes, now, when she was with her friends. It had taken her nine years. She didn't want to lose her smile again. It was still weak from the last attack._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"It's happening again. With Dawn and May. They're leaving me. For the popular group. Just like you did. Is history happening again? You wouldn't care, though. You never did."_

 _Her voice was reduced to a whisper. A tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't take it again. She needed someone to rescue her._

 _..._

 **"Take me with you**

 **I start to miss you"**

 _..._

 _"Hey. This is the last time I'm doing this. Because I'm leaving. Leaving home. My sisters are a pain. When they were a pain back then, you would always smile and hand me a cookie. Why aren't there cookies now? Oh right, because you decided to abandon me. Have a nice life."_

 _The girl had a rucksack on her back, and was all set to go. She frowned, and hesitated, before dropping the phone on the ground, and it started smashing and cracking. No one would be able to find all those messages. And off she went, in the rain._

 _..._

 **"Take me home**

 **I don't wanna be alone tonight"**

It's been a while since my last phone call. That one was before I met Gary. They always made me feel better, pouring out my feelings to voicemail. But the phone calls tore me apart. They were like drugs, always tempting me to call more. That's how much I need Ash. But what was it? Our love or my safety?

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die"**

(Ash POV)

She's disappeared. She looked so solemn a few seconds ago. She must have left. It was all for nothing. I try to fight back my tears, but it's so hard.

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die"**

(Misty POV)

I've made my decision. I leave, quickly, if I wasn't going to be noticed.

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die"**

(No POV)

Ash glanced around, before he finished the last verse. She was well and truly gone. And he was going to be reduced to tears after this. He finished the last verse as quickly as he could. He wanted to get out of there.

 **"And I do want to show you**

 **I will run to you to you till I**

 **Can't stand on my own anymore**

 **I cross my heart and hope to die."**

The audience start to clap, and cheer, for the brave individual who managed to complete singing a song on stage in prom.

Then there was a deathly silence, as Ash held back his sobs, and almost ran from the stage. But he bumped into something. He glanced up, and his eyes widened, as he realised it was Misty.

"I've been so, so stupid..." She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as he cupped her face.

"Shh...don't talk."

He kissed her, and they both knew they were in love, a place both of them knew they belonged to each other, and each other only. A place where no hearts would be broken forever.

()()()()()

A/N: oh my holy crud. I have finished a story with a decent ending. For once. Woop woop!

Please review whether you liked this chapter or not! I feel it doesn't need an epilogue because I quite like having it end like that. But if you do want one, tell me in the reviews!

Just thank you, thank you, thank you for everything in the last four/five months! This story has been amazing and wonderful to write, and hearing your views on this makes me so happy! Tysm to Shadow Rosealine, Bluedog197 and Gantai for reviewing and PM reasons.

Follow my account for future Pokemon stories! As soon as I finish my NaLu story, I will get onto another big fat Pokemon story! Which is...drumroll! Contest/Ikari with a little Poke! Stay tuned for that! And in the meantime, please read my NaLu story that will come out asap!

Catsaysmaw xxx


	21. Epilogue

Geez, you guys treat me well. First of all I don't even get my 13 reviews that I asked for, then no one said happy bday, and then someone criticised my work. Pfft. You guys might not love me, but I love you guys just enough to post this.

Happy Valentines day! I remembered around five minutes after uploading chapter twenty that I missed out some things I wanted to include. So here's an epilogue! I don't own Pokemon.

 **Epilogue**

It was funny, she thought, how that song he sung changed their lives. They were living in the same house. With children. Happy, and in love.

But then again, it was stupid. A stupid choice. Because she swore that his genes were constantly showing up in their children. The bad genes, that is.

And she sighed as she heard some glass crack.

()()()()()

They were married. It still sounded funny on her tongue. Misty Kasumi Ketchum.

Even though they had been married now for what, twelve years?

They had children. Two of them. Much to Misty's horror. One girl and one boy.

()()()()()

Misty sighed, and headed to the source of the breaking of the glass. Of course, it happened to be where her son was. He glanced up to her with wide eyes. In his arms was a rugby ball, and Misty face palmed.

It was Ash's fault. Her husband's fault for introducing their son to the wretched game. The young ten-year-old boy was getting restless recently, and Ash decided to take the boy to a rugby match.

She glared at Archie, and started sweeping up the glass.

It had to be her favourite vase too. Oh well. She smiled slightly, as she remembered where she got the vase. And when, too.

…

" _Ash? Come on, we're about to cut the wedding cake!"_

 _Misty grinned happily, and pulled on her husband's arm. Their wedding was full of people, but over half of the guests were on Misty's side of the family, due to some great-grandparent having quite a few wives and many children. So, the wedding was also some sort of big family reunion._

 _May was seated as close to the cake as possible, and was staring at it with huge and hungry eyes. Misty rolled her eyes. Some things would never change. She turned around, and to her disgust, Ash was doing it too. Drew too was glaring at May._

 _Strange, how Drew and May were the first to marry. Drew had proposed a few weeks after graduation, the ring seated in a rose. Misty still remembered the phone call, where May was almost crying down the phone telling her the news._

 _It wasn't too long after that they had their wedding. And Ash had proposed to her then. It had been sweet, and he was so nervous too. Misty smiled at the memory._

 _Serena, after her phase of 'helping Misty with love', had disappeared quickly, not even staying for graduation. There were some rumours of her taking an offer up to be a model, but then got rejected. Wherever she was, Misty still hadn't got any response from Serena, or Clemont, for that matter. Clemont was taken with Serena, and the two headed off to wherever they went off to._

 _Iris, Serena's 'best friend', transformed quickly after prom. She soon went through some phases, the major ones including fortune telling, matchmaking and a mixture of both. Misty kept in touch with Iris often, as they turned out to have many similarities._

 _Funnily enough, Paul and Dawn were still very close to Misty, Ash, May and Drew. The six of them met up often, and usually May and Misty brought their children along, and left Dawn to fangirl over their cuteness._

 _Dawn and Paul were still unmarried. Dawn had desperately wanted to get engaged, and get married, and she was constantly fretting over whether Paul actually loved her or not. Due to that, they constantly had arguments. Though, minutes, hours later, they would apologise and start snogging again. Which disgusted Misty and May a lot._

 _Anyway, the vase was given to them as a wedding present from Dawn. Dawn liked to make pots in her free time. The vase she gave Misty was…unique. It was tall and round, and there was some weird blue squiggle making its way around the pot. Misty had smiled weakly and said it was wonderful, a mistake on her behalf, as Dawn beamed and started telling the newly-married woman about the making of the pot. And Misty stared at the vase in horror, as Dawn told her:_

 _"It reminds me of you, Misty! I knew that I had to give it to you on a special day!"_

 _Somehow, over the years, Misty came to grow fond of the ugly pot, as the three girls who used to be so close, slowly drifted apart because of their new lives._

…

But that was twelve years ago. The vase was now broken, and she sighed as she thought of the bluenette. They were now engaged, to Dawn's delight, but the chances of a wedding coming up soon was small.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Archie?"

"Where's Annie?"

Misty sighed, as she thought about her oldest child. She was eleven, only a year older than Archie, but she acted as though she was fifteen. She had inherited Misty's temper and looks, so much that everyone claimed that Annie was a clone. Archie, however, was a complete replica of Ash, only with Misty's eyes.

"Annie? She's out. And so is Dad."

"Where?"

Why did children ask so many questions? She carried on sweeping the glass, before leaning on the wall, placing a hand on her hip thoughtfully.

"Dance, if today is a Tuesday. Yes, it is. Dad is at work. And I need to buy some groceries. Come on, Arch, we're going. Hopefully we can get back before your sister and dad get home. Then I need to go to work."

…

" _I can't believe we're actually together."_

 _"The popular guy and the nerd? Funny, huh?"_

 _"Ash! Hmph! I'm not talking to you anymore!"_

 _"Oh I highly doubt you will. But did you like the song I sung earlier? It took a lot of my pride away, you know."_

 _Misty laughed, and snuggled into Ash's arms as they walked down slowly. Prom had ended, but everyone was taking their time as they headed home, especially a certain couple._

" _Hey, where are we going? You still aren't staying at Dawn's house, are you?"_

 _"Oh…well I am, but to be honest, Dawn and Paul looked a bit drunk, so I wouldn't to want to interrupt them." Misty smiled softly._

 _"How about you come and stay at my house? My mom wouldn't mind. She already sees you as a daughter."_

 _"Oh! Just for the night, I mean, until Dawn and Paul have-"_

 _"No, I mean live with me."_

 _Misty stared at Ash, before biting her lip._

" _R-really? Are you serious?"_

 _"Of course I am. I don't invite people to live with me for no reason."_

 _She rolled her eyes, as they laughed_.

…

"Arch! Come on! We're going to-"

 _Ring, ring ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring ri-_

Misty growled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Dais?"

Muffled words.

"What? I can't hear you! Wait, what?! Lily has broken her leg?!"

Fast squeaking.

"Lily has broken her nail? What the fudge? You call me to tell me that? No, don't even start to tell me about how important it is. Bye, Dais."

Misty sighed, slamming down the phone and raising an eyebrow at the confused ten-year-old boy at her side. She had gotten used to censoring her swear words in front of her children.

"It's just your aunts being total weirdos as usual, Arch. Let's go."

…

 _It was a year after graduation, a month after the engagement, and Misty was smiling blissfully as she picked up the phone. The smile quickly disappeared._

 _"Daisy? Lily? Violet? What the fu-"_

 _"I know you're mad at us, Misty, but we wanted to apologise. W-we made a misunderstanding…and we were angry. Can we go back to being sisters?"_

 _"It's been over a year."_

 _"We know Misty, but we've been trying to get hold of your number for a while…"_

" _Wait. Waaaait. How did you get my number? I changed my phone number last week! Heck, even May and Dawn don't know it yet!"_

 _"Uhm. We got hold of it through this man in an alleyway yesterday night-"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Did we do something wrong?"_

 _"Hang on. Who was this man?"_

 _"I dunno. He gave us your number for five quid."_

" _Daisy. Find the man and beat him up. Bye-"_

 _"Misty! Wait! Can we meet up?"_

 _"…Fine. I was hoping that you'd forget."_

…

Her sisters weren't too bad now and then. They had their weird sisterly moments, but Misty was glad they were there. She wouldn't want them to change one bit.

Life was perfect. It had the occasional ups and downs, but she had her family, her friends, and her husband. As long as they were there, she could smile.

()()()()()

A/N: and that's the conclusion! I will never update this story again, I promise! I can rest happily knowing that I didn't forget to clear up anything xD

Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!

No, I don't have a valentine. I'm just here writing love stories in the hope I will one day meet my true love ;3

Also, TMT3W will be out asap! I'm working on chapter three as you read this! Love you! A Pokemon fanfic will come out soon after I finish my NaLu story, and trust me, this new fanfiction has been planned out since August 2015, so it will probably work out. Probably is the key word there, hehe.

Review and favourite!

Cat xx


End file.
